Mi familia hasta la muerte
by konnyta granger
Summary: … desde ahora en adelante, seremos solo tú y yo, ya no habrá pasado para nosotros.“Sera como si nunca hubiese existido” pensó de pronto.- Como tu padre me dijo alguna vez / ¿Como reaccionara Edwards cuando sepa que Bella esta emvarazada? ¿Volvera x ella?.
1. Prologo

**Prólogo**

Dormir en su auto en medio de la carretera no era de lo más sensato que había hecho, pero por el momento no tenía otra opción. No tenía un techo donde dormir, apenas y había logrado sacar dinero, no había querido retirar el dinero que tenía ahorrados para sus estudios, podrían hacerle falta en el futuro, aunque tampoco estaba segura de tener algún futuro.

Suspiro. La verdad era que no tenia nada en ese momento, nada más que a ella misma y a esa pequeña criatura que crecía dentro de ella. Su pequeño milagro, como le había llamado al enterarse de su embarazo. "_El"_ siempre le dijo que no podía tener hijos, que su cuerpo se encontraba detenido en el tiempo y todos sus fluidos corporales habían desaparecido. ¿Entonces como se había desaparecido? Fácil, un milagro había concluido ella. Al menor ahora tenia algo por lo que luchar, su mal herido corazón tenia algo por lo cual volver a latir.

Un golpeteo en e vidrio la hizo salir de sus cavilaciones.

- Señorita, baje el vidrio por favor –dijo un policía con las manos en los costados como jarro. Bella lo miro sospechosamente a lo que el oficial respondió sacando su identificación para que ella pudiera reconocerlo.

Bella suspiro antes de bajar un poco el vidrio y poder ver al policía mientras este guardaba su identificación.

- Lo lamento, es que debo ser precavida –dijo Bella mirando al policía.

- Pues el quedarse en esta zona a estas horas y sola, no es ser muy precavida –dijo el oficial mirándola de forma paternal.

- A si… bueno, es que no tengo donde quedarme y ya me estaba bajando el sueño –dijo Bella encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Puede prestarme sus papeles? –Pregunto el oficial.

- Claro –dijo Bella comenzando a revolver sus bolsillos, encontrando tanto sus documentos como los de la camioneta –aquí los tiene.

- Vaya, Forks –dijo el oficial mirando los papeles tanto de Bella como de la camioneta -¿Por qué andas sola por estos lados?

- Estoy haciendo un viaje y me pillo la noche –dijo Bella con simpleza.

- ¿A dónde te diriges? –Pregunto el policía devolviéndole los papeles a Bella, quien se los guardo inmediatamente.

- Aun no lo sé, solo… me voy –dijo Bella balando un poco la mirada.

- Mire señorita no es seguro que transite sola por esto lugares ni menor que se quede a un costado del camino usted sola, unos kilómetros mas adelante hay un servicentro donde puede estacionarse y pasar la noche mas segura –dijo el policía de forma amable.

- Muchas gracias –dijo Bella devolviéndole la sonrisa –voy hacia allá entonces.

- No queda muy lejos, solo unos cuantos kilómetros, pasando esta cuesta –dijo el policía despidiéndose –que tenga un buen viaje y tenga cuidado.

- Muchas gracias, buenas noches –dijo Bella suspirando, era mejor que se acercara a aquella zona de descanso, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos algo de sueño.

Al llegar al lugar, noto como el servicentro y las luces antiguas iluminaban todo el lugar, dándole mayor seguridad. Suspiro pesadamente, mientras se acariciaba su plano vientre.

- Bien mi pequeño… o pequeña –dijo Bella sonriendo con melancolía –desde ahora en adelante, seremos solo tu y yo, ya no habrá pasado para nosotros.

"_Sera como si nunca hubiese existido"_ pensó de pronto.

- Como tu padre me dijo alguna vez, será como si nunca hubiera existido –dijo Bella cerrando los ojos mientras e acariciaba el vientre, dejando que el sueño la envolviera.


	2. Chapter 1: Un nuevo comienzo

**_Hola a todos, aquí un nuevo capítulo. En el anterior prologó volvide colcoaralgo de suma importancia que es desde donde, en relacion a los libros, se escribe esta historia. Bueno, es en Luna Nueva, aprocimadamente mediados de noviembre, Edward se ha ido hace dos meses. Bella no tiene una logra tener una relación cercana con Jacob, AUN. Todavia no sabemos las volteretas de esta hsitoria. No tengo nada presupuestado en cuanto a su duración, solo escribire y espero que lo disfruten. Un beso enorme de mi parte y ahora a disfrutar._**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Un nuevo comienzo

Era otro día más en aquella gran casa para los Callen. No había mucho que decir, más bien nada. Hacia casi 2 meses que Edward había tomado la decisión de dejar a Bella en Forks por su propio bien, como él había dicho. En un comienzo todos se negaron pero lo acaecido en su decimo octavo cumpleaños fue una muestra fehaciente que Bella se encontraba en peligro cuando estaba con ellos. Alice, de entre todos fue la más afectada, su propio esposo fue el responsable de poner en peligro la vida de Bella, acción que obligo a su hermano a separarse de la mujer que amaba y a separar a su familia, ya que actualmente no se encontraban todos juntos. Una vez todos se hubieron ido de Forks, Edward desapareció sin que nadie le pudiera encontrar. Llamaba de vez en cuando para decir que se encontraba bien, pero todos sabían que era mentira y que él solo se había ido para que su familia y en especial Jasper, no sintieran su dolor.

- Alice –dijo Jasper sacando a su esposa de sus cavilaciones.

- Bella esta llorando, otra vez –dijo Alice con la vista perdida –Charlie esta con ella, parece que tuvo pesadillas.

- Alice, deja de torturarte –dijo Jasper bajando la cabeza, sintiendo la culpa de su esposa en él.

- Tu también te sientes culpable –dijo Alice sin siquiera mirar a Jasper.

- Si yo hubiera podido controlarme, Edwards no hubiera tenido que irse… nadie –dijo Jasper apoyando su frente en el hombro de Alice.

- Es probable, pero eso ya no lo sabremos –dijo Alice apoyando su cabeza sobre la de Jasper –ahora solo puedo ver a Bella e intentar cuidar de ella a la distancia.

- ¿Volvió a escribirte? –Pregunto Jasper mirando el portátil que se encontraba al lado de Alice, sobre la cama.

- Sí, me pide disculpas por habernos causado tantos problemas… ¿Puedes creerlo? Ella se culpa –dijo Alice sonriendo con tristeza –Bella llora todos los días, casi no come, tiene constantes pesadillas, ha comenzado a enfermarse.

- Deja de torturarte por favor, no soporto sentir tu tristeza, me mata –dijo Jasper totalmente compungido.

- Lo lamento –dijo Alice saliendo de pronto del trance en el que se encontraba, para abrazar a su esposo.

- Vamos de caza –Emmett con el rostro serio. Cabe decir que Emmett no ha vuelto a ser el de siempre desde que nos fueron de Forks, ni siquiera Rosalie había logrado ser la misma. Todos sentían la ausencia de Edward y de Bella, quien ya se había vuelto parte de la familia.

- Vamos enseguida –dijo Alice cerrando el portátil para salir junto a su esposo en su expedición de caza.

Los días pasaban y el mundo se volvía monótono. No había demasiado que hacer, todos se encontraban con sus respectivas parejas, sumidos en una constante tristeza y sensación nostálgica.

- ¡OH POR DIOS! –Grito Alice sobresaltando a todos los que se encontraban en su casa, en especial a Jasper que se encontraba a su lado

- Alice –dijeron Carlisle desde la puerta un segundo después, acompañado del resto de los ocupantes de la casa.

- ¡Bella! –Sollozó Alice apretándose contra Jasper-¡Maldito Edward!

- Alice –dijo Rosalie acercándose a ella con ansiedad.

- Aun no termina la visión –dijo Jasper viendo los ojos de Alice, los que se encontraban perdidos en algún punto de la habitación.

Tras unos segundos, más de visión, Alice miró a Jasper mientras sollozaba sin poder derramar lágrimas.

- Alice ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué viste cariño? –Pregunto Esme acercándose con rapidez a la muchacha.

- Bella… Charlie la hecho de su casa –dijo Alice sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

- ¿Por qué haría Charlie algo así? –Pregunto Carlisle sorprendido.

- Bella… ella está… esta embarazada –dijo Alice mirando a Carlisle.

- ¿Embarazada? –Pregunto Rosalie sorprendida.

- Charlie cree… que es de Edward por eso la hecho de la casa –dijo Alice colocándose de pie.

- Vaya, veo que Bella no pierde el tiempo –dijo Rosalie de forma ácida, ganándose una mirada ruda por parte de todos.

- Alguien puede haberle hecho algo –dijo Alice tomando su celular.

- Alice, Edward nos pidió que no tomáramos contacto con Bella, debemos… -dijo Carlisle mirándola con tristeza.

- ¡A la mierda lo que Edward dijo! ¡Bella esta sola y todo esto es por su culpa! –Gritó Alice mientras marcaba al celular de Bella, pero este se encontraba fuera de servicio –Maldición.

- ¿No pudiste ver cuanto tenia? –Pregunto Esme, preocupada por la salud de Bella.

- No, solo vi como Charlie la abofeteaba y la echaba de la casa –dijo Alice pasándose las manos por el cabello -¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Todos guardaron silencio unos segundos. La situación era bastante desconcertante en todos los sentidos, todo aquello de un embarazo de Edwards no tenía lógica alguna, ya que los vampiros no pueden tener hijos.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Pues nada, ella ya olvido a Edward, quizás se acostó con otro y quedo embarazada y ahora resulta que quiere hacerle creer a su padre que Edward es el responsable porque el otro chico le dejo –dijo Rosalie de forma muy ácida.

- Cierra la boca Rosalie –dijo Alice, con una brusquedad nunca antes vista en ella –Carlisle…

- Alice, los vampiros no pueden tener hijos –dijo Rosalie dando un paso hacia delante –Bella engaño a Edward…

- ¡Cállate! –grito Alice lanzando un gran rugido contra Rosalie quien retrocedió sorprendida.

- Basta –dijo Carlisle colocándose en medio.

- …Los vampiros no puedes tener hijos –dijo Esme quien no parecía haberse percatado del altercado entre Alice y Rosalie –pero Bella sí…

Todos se miraron sin entender del todo la afirmación de Esme, la cual parecía demasiado obvia.

- Las vampiras no pueden tener hijos porque… nuestros cuerpos no pueden modificarse en el tiempo, estamos paralizadas –dijo Esme mirando a su marido quien comenzaba a comprender lo que Esme intentaba decirle –por eso no podemos tener hijos, pero una humana sí… en el caso que los vampiros puedan fecundar, para ser padres solo pueden hacerlo con una humana…

- ¿Creen que Edward y Bella tuvieron relaciones? –Pregunto Jasper tomando seriamente la teoría de Esme.

- No lo sé, Edward jamás comento esas cosas –dijo Carlisle mirando a su esposa, mientras si cerebro maquinaba a toda prisa alguna conjetura –esto puede… puede ser verdad… Bella puede estar embarazada de Edward.

- Debemos comunicarnos con Edward ahora mismo –dijo Esme colocándose de pie de un salto.

- También debemos encontrar a Bella –dijo Alice dando un paso hacia delante –ella no debe estar sola, no importa si la criatura es no de Edward.

- Pero ¿Qué puede haber engendrado una humana y un vampiro? –dijo Emmett dando a todos otro tema en el que pensar.

- Antes de hacer cualquier conjetura debemos hablar con Edward –dijo Carlisle tomando el móvil de la mesa, pero Alice se le adelanto, marcando de su propio teléfono.

- Contéstame –dijo Alice con el teléfono pegado al oído.

- Alice –dijo Edward contestando al otro lado de la línea.

- ¡Edward! –gritó Alice suspirando de alivio.

- Dame el celular Alice –dijo Carlisle con tal seriedad que Alice no tuvo más remedio que entregárselo.

- ¿Carlisle? –Pregunto Edward con voz cansada y con un dejo de preocupación -¿Qué sucede?

- Edward necesito que me contestes algo, es importante –dijo Carlisle tomando aire tras escuchar una afirmación por parte de Edward –mientras… mientras estuviste con Bella, tu y ella ¿Tuvieron relaciones sexuales en alguna oportunidad?

Toda la casa se quedo en competo silencio a la espera de que Edward contestara, conteniendo el aliento de los nervios.

- Edward –dijo Carlisle con impaciencia.

- ¿A que viene esa pregunta Carlisle? –Pregunto Edward con dolor.

- ¡Solo respóndeme Edward! –dijo Carlisle alzando la voz.

- … Sí… una vez… hace dos meses –dijo Edward haciendo que todo contuvieran el aliento por la sorpresa –Carlisle dime que demonios esta sucediendo.

- Ven de inmediato a Alaska Edward, es urgente –dijo Carlisle con tan seriedad que la respiración de Edward se contuvo.

- Es Bella ¿verdad? –Pregunto Edward entre dientes.

- Ven, ahora Edward –dijo Carlisle voz de mando, para luego colgar el teléfono sin darle tiempo a replicar –Alice, intenta ver a Bella.

- Solo la veo manejar, no ha tomado ninguna decisión de hacia donde dirigirse –dijo Alice con la vista perdida –se detuvo a un costado de la carretera, se ve cansada.

- ¿Dónde está? –Pregunto Esme con dolor.

- No logo identificar el lugar –dijo Alice con frustración.

- Carlisle –dijo Rosalie saliendo de detrás de Emmett y Jasper quienes solo guardaban silencio -¿Crees que Edward pueda ser… el padre?

- No lo sé Rosalie, eso lo sabremos cuando tengamos a Bella con nosotros –dijo Carlisle suspirando para luego salir de la habitación hacia su despacho.

- Un policía la detuvo, le pidió los documentos… le dice que avance hasta una zona de descanso, que es más seguro –dijo Alice fijando su vista en Esme quien se notaba terriblemente preocupada.

- ¿Puedes ver a Edward? –Pregunto Emmett.

- Sí, llegará mañana cerca de las 10 –dijo Alice volviendo su concentración hacia Bella.

- Mira donde esta esa zona de descanso, quizás logremos saber donde se encuentra –dijo Jasper tomando las manos de Alice.

- Esta cerca de Montesano –dijo Alice abriendo los ojos de golpe –necesito comunicarme con ella.

- Espera que llegue Edward, hablaremos con él y partiremos a buscarla de inmediato –dijo Jasper intentando calmarla.

- Esperemos que no se meta en problemas de aquí a mañana –dijo Esme apretando las manos sobre su pecho.

Tal como lo vaticino Alice, el avión de Edward aterrizó pasadas las 9 de la mañana, y estuvo a las 10 en punto abriendo de golpe la puerta de la casa, donde todos lo esperaban, no con muy buenas caras.

- ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está Bella? –dijo Edward entrando desesperado en la casa.

- Bienvenido Edward –dijo Carlisle colocándose de pie –siéntate por favor.

- Carlisle –dijo Edward intentando leer la mente de todos, pero le estaban bloqueando con bastante maestría.

- Siéntate para que podamos conversar –dijo Esme acompañando a su esposo –ven.

Llevaron a Edward hasta los sillones, donde se encontraba el resto quienes lo miraban entre apenados y enfadados, ya que si no fuera por si terquedad Bella estaría con ellos en ese momento.

- Tuve una visión de Bella Edward –dijo Alice mostrándole la visión en su mente, dejando a un Edward completamente aturdido.

- ¿Cómo… es eso posible? –Pregunto Edward mirando a Carlisle con sorpresa.

- No tengo registro alguno al respecto, pero puede ser… ella es humana –dijo Carlisle "_puede que las vampiras no puedan engendrar porque su cuerpo no puede ser modificado, pero el de una humana si, puede que nosotros si podamos tener hijos, pero no con vampiras"_

- ¿Dónde está Bella ahora? –Pregunto Edward mirando a Alice.

- Va de camino a Portland pero no se si se quedara ahí, aun no toma la decisión, Charlie la tiro a la calle ayer, ella tomo sus cosas y se marcho –dijo Alice al momento en que otra visión cruza ante sus ojos.

Edward, miro atentamente la mente de su hermana mientras se producía la visión.

_OOOOOOOOOOO_

_Edward se encontraba en una habitación blanca y espaciosa, con una cama matrimonial en medio, donde descansaba una pálida Bella, quien amamantaba a una pequeña de tez blanca, que se aferraba al pecho de su madre con energía, mientras su corazón punzaba con fuerza._

_- Tiene tu cabello –dijo Bella con voz cansada._

_- Espero que tenga tus ojos –dijo Edward acariciando la pequeña cabeza de la recién nacida._

_- Estos nueve meses fueron una eternidad, deseaba tanto tenerte conmigo mi pequeña –dijo Bella mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Edward sobre la cabecita de la pequeña._

_- Gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo señora Cullen –dijo Edward acercándose para robarle un beso a Bella y luego bajar la mirada a su pequeña y sonrosada hija._

_OOOOOOOOOOOO _

Todos alrededor de los dos vampiros miraban expectantes, para saber que era lo que Alice había visto, pero ninguno de los dos decía nada, ambos estaban demasiado sorprendidos con lo que acababan de ver.

- ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS VIERON? –gritó Emmett perdiendo la paciencia.

- Vimos a… Bella –dijo Alice mientras una sonrisa comenzaba a cruzar su rostro.

- A Bella y a mi hija –dijo Edward quien parecía estar en shock.

- ¿Tu hija? –Pregunto Rosalie sorprendida.

- La niña tenia un corazón que latía, Bella lo estaba amamantando –dijo Alice con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿No era un monstruo ni nada parecido? –Pregunto Emmett con muy poco tacto.

- ¿Monstruo? –Pregunto Edward sorprendido y enfadado a la vez.

- No me mires así, nunca había escuchado de un vampiro teniendo hijos con humanos –dijo Emmett intentando justificarse.

- ¿Estas segura que era al hija de Edward Alice? –Pregunto Rosalie mirando seriamente a Alice.

- ¿Por qué demonios preguntas eso Rosalie? –Pregunto Edward apretando los dientes consternado por las barbaridades que la rubia estaba pensando.

- No sabemos aun si es posible que Edward o cualquier vampiro tengan hijos, puede que ella haya estado con otro y… -dijo Rosalie mientras observaba fijamente esperando una reacción de enfado por parte de Edward, pero en quien no se fijó fue en Alice, quien de un solo salto estuvo aprisionando a la rubia contra la muralla, mientras gruñía con furia sobre ella.

- Te lo advertí Rosalie –dijo Alice siseando entre dientes.

- Confías demasiado en ella –dijo Rosalie intentando soltarse de Alice.

- Basta –dijo Carlisle apareciendo de la nada para tomar a Alice y alejarla de Rosalie, mientras Emmett y Jasper se acercaban a sus respectivas parejas.

- Ves, eso es lo que ha hecho esa humana entre nosotros, nos ha separado –dijo Rosalie entre los brazos de Emmett.

- Tú nos has separado, tú con tu envidia hacia ella porque ella si fue capaz de llamar mi atención cuando era solo una humana y tú eras una vampira inmortal y hermosa –dijo Edward.

Rosalie bajó la cabeza y apretó los dientes antes de de soltarse con un solo manotazo de Emmett para desaparecer por la puerta.

- Ella no tiene la culpa de todo esto Edward, la tienes tu –dijo Emmett saliendo tras su esposa.

Todos quedaron en silencio unos segundos, sorprendidos por todo lo que había sucedido solo unos segundos después del arribo de Edward.

- Luego conversaremos con ella, ahora es necesario encontrar a Bella –dijo Carlisle mirando a Alice y a Edward –Alice ¿Podremos alcanzar a Bella si viajamos ahora mismo?

- Se quedara en Portland –dijo Alice viendo a Bella aparcar en una bencinera para poder dormir.

- Bien, vamos de inmediato –dijo Edward comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta, junto a Alice, Carlisle y Esme.

"Es mejor que yo me quede acá Edward, no quiero causar más problemas" Escucho Edward desde la mente de Jasper.

- No digas tonterías Jasper, eso ya sucedió, sé perfectamente que jamás quisiste hacerle daño a Bella –dijo Edward deteniendo su archa ante la sorpresa de todos.

- Jasper –dijo Alice acercándose rápidamente a su esposo.

- Te necesitaremos, no se como encontraremos a Bella, debes tranquilizarle –dijo Edward sonriéndole a su hermano –no te culpo hermano.

- Gracias –dijo Jasper abrazando a Alice con un brazo, mientras caminaba hacia al puerta con una sonrisa en el rostro.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Decir que estaba cansada era poco, estaba francamente agotada. Se había encontrado con un aguacero que le había hecho andar más despacio y con mayor precaución. Se arrepentía de haber arrancado la radio que Emmett había instalado en su auto. Ahora le serviría para no quedarse dormida.

Bajo un poco el vidrio de la ventana del copiloto al acercarse a la orilla del camino, para luego continuar su viaje. Al posar su mano sobre el asiento, encontró su celular tirado a su costado. Lo tomo y lo llevó por sobre el manubrio para poder verlo mientras observaba la carretera. Estaba apagado desde ante de salir de Forks. Suspiro pesadamente antes e bajar con algo de dificultad la ventada de su lado y lanzar el móvil hacia fuera. De ahora en adelante no pensaba tener contacto con su vida pasada. Ahora era solo ella y su bebe, nadie más que le hiciera daño.

Suspiro con cansancio. Aun le quedaban varios kilómetros para llegar a Portland. Había decidido quedarse ahí un tiempo, no sabia si definitivamente, pero por el momento era un buen lugar donde quedarse. Intentaría encontrar un empleo y un lugar donde quedarse, pero antes que todo necesitaba sacar algo de dinero de algún cajero para poder pagar algunos días de alquiler por adelantado y tener un lugar donde estar. No pedía demasiado, solo una cama donde tenderse, el resto ya se las arreglaría de alguna forma.

Era realmente increíble como en un par de meses había cambiado toda su vida. Primero vivía con su madre, luego en Forks, se había enamorado, la habían abandonado, ahora estaba embarazada, su padre la había echado de su casa y ahora iba camino a una ciudad que no conocía bien, con un poco de dinero y las ganas de salir adelante por su hija.

- Por lo menor alguien te querrá, dicen que eso es de lo mas importante –dijo Bella acariciándose el vientre –no tengo idea de cómo serás, solo se que te querré he intentare por todos los medios que nada te falte.

Tras unas horas más de viaje, Bella llegó a Portland. Ya casi estaba anocheciendo y ella tenía hambre. A esas horas era difícil poder encontrar algún lugar donde dormir por lo que otra vez tendría que dormir en el auto, pero esta sería la última.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- ¿Cómo no van a tener vuelos a Portland? –Pregunto Edward totalmente furioso.

- Lo lamento señor, la lluvia… -dijo una muchacha a punto de llorar.

- No se preocupe, el esta un poco nervioso, muchas gracias de todos modos –dijo Esme mientras Carlisle arrastraba a Edward hasta unos asientos.

- Tranquilízate Edward, con esa actitud no ayudas a nadie –dijo Carlisle de forma severa, haciendo que Edward bajara la cabeza avergonzado.

- Bella pasara la noche en una bencinera –dijo Alice volviendo a tener otra visión –a las 2 de la madrugada autorizaran los vuelos, ahí nos iremos, deja de preocuparte, la vigilo a cada segundo.

Edward simplemente asintió mientras se dejaba caer en una silla con las manos en la cabeza.

- No puedo creer que la haya dejado pasar por esto sola –dijo Edward sintiéndose el hombre mas estúpido del mundo.

- Tu no sabias que ella podría embarazarse –dijo Esme tomando el hombreo de su hijo –ninguno tenia el conocimiento de esto.

- Pero… la abandone… vi en la mente de Alice como ha llorado, cuanto a sufrido por mi culpa -dijo Edward tapándose la cara con las manos.

- Hijo, no seas tan duro contigo, solo intentabas protegerla, pero creo que el destino de Bella siempre fue conocernos y estar con nosotros –dijo Esme tomando el hombro de su hijo.

- Quizás –dijo Edward dejándose caer hacia el respaldo –estas horas se me harán eternas.

- No te preocupes, hoy mismo estaremos de vuelta con Bella –dijo Alice dándole ánimos a su hermano.

Como lo predijo Alice, a las 2 de la mañana se embarcaban en su vuelo a Portland, vuelo que les tomaría un par de horas dada la distancia de Alaska con el estado de Washington.

Todos estaban demasiado metidos en sus pensamientos como para conversar de algo en el viaje, por lo que estuvieron la mayor parte en silencio. Jasper con Alice, Esme con Carlisle y Edward quien había preferido sentarse apartado de ellos, necesitaba pensar.

Todo lo sucedido lo tenía realmente agobiado, siendo é un vampiro, no quería ni imaginar como estaría Bella, sola con una responsabilidad tan grande, su padre la mando a la calle sin miramientos, él la abandono cuando más lo necesitaba.

"_Debería de odiarme, no la culparía si así lo hiciera… pero suplicaré, si es necesario me arrastrare para que me perdone y me permita estar con ella y mi hija" _pensó Edward imaginando a Bella con su pequeña en brazos, sonriendo, feliz.

"_Todo saldrá bien Edward, debe salir bien… ustedes se lo merecen"_ pensó Alice haciendo sonreír a su hermano, ella siempre había estado tan emocionada de que al fin hubiera encontrado una compañera, además ella había encontrado otra hermana y una amiga. Se imaginaba el odio que debió de sentir hacia él cuando les pidió que no interfirieran en su decisión y se marchara.

"_No te culpo de nada hermano, solo te pido que no nos vuelvas a hacer este año tan grande, no te dañes a ti, no dañes a Bella, ya estamos pasando por demasiado, date una oportunidad para ser feliz, Bella ya pertenece a nuestro mundo y no puedes hacer nada para impedirlo, ella ya forma parte de nosotros, ahora solo debemos cuidarla lo mejor posible"_ pensó Alice a lo que Edward solo pudo sonreír.

- Gracias –dijo Edward en un susurro pero sabedor de que Alice le había escuchado.

"_De nada, para eso estamos las hermanas"_ Pensó Alice mientras se abrazaba a su hermano.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Se estiró sobre el asiento de su camioneta, intentando quitarse lo soñolienta. Suspiro y miró por la ventanilla hacia fuera. El servicentro estaba abierto, ahí encontraría algo que comer.

Bajo de la camioneta, con su billetera y se encamino al lugar. Al entrar una brisa cálida la envolvió del y aminoro el frío que se sentía fuera.

- Señorita ¿En que pueda ayudarla? –Pregunto la muchacha que atendía.

- Sí, quiero una leche de… vainilla y unas galletas con chispas de chocolate –dijo Bella comenzando a abrir la billetera –ah y un sándwich de jamón y queso, por favor.

- Enseguida –dijo la muchacha comenzando a recolectar lo que Bella le había solicitado –aquí tiene.

- Tenga, muchas gracias –dijo Bella entregando el dinero justo –Que tenga un buen día.

- Igualmente –dijo la muchacha, mientras veía desaparecer a Bella tras las mamparas de vidrio.

Caminó con sus comestibles hasta un pequeño kiosco para comprar un diario que pudiera orientarla de donde podría encontrar un lugar donde quedarse. Tas realizar todas sus compras se dirigió hasta su camioneta, comió algo de galletas y un poco de leche, para luego comenzar a andar hacia el centro de la ciudad, fijándose en los diferentes lugares donde podría buscar trabajo.

A no tanto andar, se fijo en una pequeña tienda que vendía comestibles en una esquina, donde había un letrero que indicaba que necesitaban a una vendedora. Se notaba que el local era antiguo, por la fachada del local. Respiro hondo un par de veces antes de tomar su bolso, donde traía alguna de sus referencias antes de bajar de la camioneta y encaminarse al local. Al entrar había un par de personas revisando los pasillos del local, otro joven guardaba algunos víveres en los estantes, no parecía tener más edad que él. Llevaba una camina gris y unos jeans, junto a unas zapatillas de lona, atuendo sobre el cual llevaba un delantal verde que lo identificaba como empleado del local. A un costado, había un mesón donde se encontraba la maquina registradora, administrada por una anciana de cerca de 50 años, junto al que parecía ser su parido por la forma en la que hablaban.

- Buenos días señorita ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? –Pregunto la mujer en tono amable.

- Eh, bueno… yo estaba buscando trabajo y encontré su letrero en la ventana –dijo Bella con nerviosismo, mientras hurgueteaba en su bolso, sacando una libreta grande, donde solía guardar curricular **(cartas de presentación donde salen tus datos, donde trabajas, en definitiva definen quien eres para que las personas te conozcan a grandes rasgos)** –tome, aquí tiene…

- Oh, vaya, el letrero lo acabamos de colocar esta mañana y ya tenemos interesadas –dijo la mujer mirando el papel con atención –no eres de aquí ¿Verdad? todos tus empleos son de Phenix.

- Sí, llegue aquí… hace poco, por eso necesito el empleo –dijo Bella con nerviosismo, metiéndose los en los bolsillos mientras mordía su labio.

- ¿Dónde vives muchacha? Aquí no sale tu dirección –dijo la mujer mirándole a través de los anteojos de aumento.

- Llegue… recién, aun no tengo donde vivir –dijo Bella más nerviosa aun cuando la mujer se miró con su marido algo escéptica ante tan sorprendida llegada.

- Mire, esos son los empleos que he tenido donde yo vivía, pueden darle referencias sobre mi –dijo Bella apuntando a la lista de tres empleos que salían en el curricular.

La mujer miro unos segundos a su esposo para luego tomar el auricular del teléfono y marcar a uno de los teléfonos de referencia que Bella había anotado.

"_Suerte que andaba con estos benditos papeles"_ pensó Bella suspirando nerviosa mientras la mujer lograba comunicarse.

- Hola –dijo una voz susurrando en su oído.

- Ah…hola –dijo Bella sobresaltándose un poco.

- Lamento haberte asustado, pero pareces nerviosa –dijo el chico que Bella había visto reponiendo mercadería –No son malas personas, solo son precavidos.

- Entiendo –dijo Bella viendo como la mujer sonreía complacida –espero que es agrade.

- Les agradan los chicos jóvenes, dicen que les recuerdan a sus nietos –dijo el chico sonriendo tontamente mientras se acomodaba un poco el cabello –Oh, disculpa… mi nombre es Kevin.

- Isabella, pero dime Bella –dijo Bella tomando la mano que el chico le había ofrecido.

- Muchacha, acércate –dijo la anciana mujer llamándola al mesón, junto a su esposo –mira, es bastante sorpresiva tu aparición por aquí, pero me has caído en gracia y uno de tus jefes me habló maravillas de ti, te dejare a prueba estos días para ver como funcionas ¿Qué te parece? –Pregunto la mujer mirándola por sobre los anteojos de aumento.

- Claro, muchas gracias –dijo Bella suspirando aliviada –usted dígame donde puedo ayudarla.

- Mira, por ahora Kevin necesita ayuda ordenando los comestibles, más tarde hay mucha más gente y te necesito para poder trabajar en la caja que esta en frente ¿Te parece bien? –Pregunto la mujer con una sonrisa.

- Claro, muchas gracias –dijo Bella sonriendo complacida. Giró sobre sus talones y miró a Kevin que estaba agachado tras ella, ordenando algunos tarros de conservas.

- Toma uno de los delantales que están colgados ahí –dijo Kevin sonriéndole a Bella.

- Claro –dijo la castaña acercándose al lugar donde estaban los delantales, dejo su chaqueta y su bolso colgados ahí y se colocó el delantal.

- Dame tus cosas, eso esta al alcance de cualquiera, podrían robárselos –dijo Kevin levantándose del piso para tomar las cosas de Bella.

- A ok –dijo Bella entregándole sus cosas al chico quien desapareció tras unos estantes donde había una puerta tras la cual colgó las pertenencias de Bella. Mientras el chico hacia aquello, Bella se agacho a terminar de ordenar las conservas con las que el chico trabajaba.

- ¿Quieres quitarme mi trabajo? –Pregunto Kevin acercándose con el ceño fruncido.

- Oh, no… solo quería ayudarle la señora… -dijo Bella apresuradamente mientras se alejaba un poco al ver que le chico se agachaba frente a ella.

- Era una broma, no hay problema –dijo Kevin riendo al ver la reacción de la chica –era una broma.

- No me hagas esas cosas, no quiero empezar con mal pie aquí –dijo Bella suspirando aliviada mientras tomaba algunos tarros de una de las cajas cercanas.

- Oye, hablando de eso… ¿Dijiste que llegaste recién? –Pregunto Kevin mientras seguía ordenando los tarros.

- Sí, llegue de Forks –dijo Bella sin levantar la cabeza.

- Vaya, pueblo tranquilo ¿Por qué te viniste a una ciudad mucho más grande? –Pregunto el chico viendo que Bella no levantaba la cabeza –Nada legal ¿verdad?

- No –dijo Bella mientras reía, levantaba la cabeza y veía los castaños ojos del muchacho –bueno, tal vez sí… tuve problemas con mi padre, que es el jefe de policías del pueblo ¿Eso cuenta?

- Puede ser –dijo Kevin riendo ante el comentario del chico –yo también me arranque de mi casa por problemas con mis padres, pero soy de aquí, vivo en un piso a unas cuadras de aquí… no se si te interese, pero… tienen una habitación disponible, no es la gran cosa, pero sirve para dormir y ducharse.

- Suena bien –dijo Bella terminando su labor –me viene conocer a alguien aquí.

- Sí, se agradece mucho cuando uno no noche los barrios –dijo Kevin tomando las cajas vacías para doblarlas y poder guardarlas –si quieres podemos pasarnos por ahí a la hora de almuerzo, el señor y la señora Coleman cierran para ir a almorzar y tomar u sagrado mate.

- Genial –dijo Bella sonriendo al tener más información _"Que tonta, ni siquiera pregunte sus nombres"_.

Tras aquello, ambos jóvenes se dedicaron a ordenar los comestibles del local y a atender a los clientes que llegaba, en especial Bella, quien tenia mucha más experiencia en ello que Kevin.

Tras el viaje más largo de su existencia Alice, Edward, Carlisle, Esme y Jasper llegaron a Portland.

- Sera mejor que arrendemos un auto, no sabemos el tiempo que nos costar encontrar a Bella –dijo Carlisle tomando su móvil.

- Sera mejor comenzar el recorrido desde la entrada por la 52, desde ahí podemos intentar encontrarla –dijo Jasper.

- El problema no era encontrarla, sino convencerla de que venga con nosotros, al parecer ya encontró un lugar donde trabajar, ahí hay un chico que le ofreció un lugar donde vivir, ella aceptó, veo que se harán amigos –dijo Alice mirando el futuro de Bella –aun no toma una decisión en relación a nosotros porque no sabe que estamos aquí, pero no estoy del todo segura que nos reciba con los brazos abiertos.

Edward suspiro con cansancio, sabía que las cosas no iban a ser fáciles, tanto él como su familia la habían abandonado sin siquiera despedirse, era normal que no nos recibiera de la mejor forma, pero debía de intentarlo, ahora que estaba tan cerca de ella nuevamente, no iba a alejarse. Jamás.

**Contínuará**

**Esta palabra me trae sentimientos encontrados, por un lado me gusta escribirla, pero no leerla (en otros ff por ejemplo) pero bueno. **

**ESTAMOS A 31. Espero sinceramente que puedan pasarla con sus familias, que disfruten con ellas este cambio de año, ojala que este año que paso hayan logrado cumplir con todas las metas que tenian presupuestadas, si no fue así, se viene otra año, no se desesperen.  
Personalmente les deseo MUCHAS BENDICIONES a todos, espero que comiencen este 2010 con buen pie y nada, nos estamos leyendo pronto.**

**y ahora A DISFRUTAR!!!!... **

**Se despide **

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ.**Konnyta**.Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

**"Aun año más, que se va, un año más, cuantos se han ido, un año más, que mas da, cuantos se han ido ya...  
Son 15, son 20, son 30, 40, 50, 60, no importa los años que tienes, es el tiempo el que no se detiene...  
Una año más, que mas da, cuantos se han ido yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...."**

**(Esta es una cumplia sandunguera que disfrutamos para el año nuevo en Chile, se llama originalmente UN AÑO MAS. y es de la sonora de TOmy Rey, se las recomiendo)**


	3. Chapter 2: Llanto

**_Este capítulo viene un poco lacrimogeno, debo decirlo... pero es como me imagin que deberia ser daba esta situacion... _**

**_Ojala les guste.... disfrutenla._**

Capítulo 2: Llanto

Se encontraban aparcados fuera de la tienda donde el efluvio de Bella se sentía con mayor fuerza. Ahí Edward podía verla en la mente de los dueños y de los clientes del local y es que claro, su Bella no pasaba inadvertida para nadie, aunque ella no era consciente de ello.

- ¿Entraremos ahora? –Pregunto Jasper mirando a través de la ventana trasera.

- Creo que deberíamos esperar un poco –dijo Alice desde el asiento del copiloto.

- ¿Ves algo desfavorable? –Pregunto Carlisle desde el asiento trasero, donde estaba junto con Esme y Jasper.

- No veo nada en concreto, ella no sabe que estamos aquí por lo que no ha tomado una decisión, no veo nada que pueda decirme que vendrá con nosotros cuando nos vea –dijo Alice mirando a Bella a través de la ventana.

- No entiendo porque habría de negarse ha venir con nosotros –dijo Esme sin entender del todo.

- Tengo un presentimiento respecto a eso, no es algo que haya visto por lo que ya les explique, pero creo que su reacción hacia nosotros no será del todo favorable, ella debe de haberse sentido traicionada, abandonada por todos nosotros –dijo Alice con cierta culpa –y la entendería completamente si así fuera.

- Por lo que sé, los dueños del local no están enterados del embarazo de Bella –dijo Alice sin quitar los ojos del local, mientras veía a su Bella a través de los ojos de Kevin, lo cual lo ponía de mal humor.

- ¿Qué te molesta tanto Edward? –Pregunto Jasper sintiendo desde hace un rato el mal humor de su hermano.

- Ese chico, Kevin… esta interesado en Bella –dijo Edward con un siseo que causo gracia al resto de los vampiros que le acompañaban.

- Los celos no ayudan en este momento Edward –dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa ante la reacción de su hijo.

- Bien, así están las cosas… la anciana dueña del local se estaba pensando seriamente darle el trabajo a Bella, por lo que su futuro aquí podría ser bueno –dijo Alice sin quitar la vista del local.

- ¡Olvida esa idea! –dijo Edward mirando severamente a su hermana.

- Perdona que te diga pero fuiste tu el que quería que ella fuera humana –dijo Alice ácidamente.

- Expliquen –dijo Esme con voz autoritaria.

- He visto que Kevin se transforma en algo más que el amigo de Bella, por lo menos hasta que se entera del embarazo de Bella, como no ha tomado una decisión al respecto, no se que sucede más allá –dijo Alice –de todos modos, si no actuamos rápido, ella comenzara a echar mas raíces aquí y será más complejo convencerla de que vuelva con nosotros… esperen…

Todos miraron a Alice expectantes, a excepción de Edward, quien sin quitar la vista del negocio, podía ver las visiones de Alice.

- Mañana… mañana es la oportunidad que estamos esperando, otra chica vendrá por la solicitud de empleo –dijo Alice mirando el negocio –veo como la anciana la rechaza porque ha decidido contratar a Bella, pero si…

- Si Bella lo rechaza, probablemente la anciana acepte a la chica –dijo Edward mirando a su hermana.

- Entonces debemos convencer a Bella de aquí a mañana –dijo Carlisle mirando a Edward.

- Yo hablare con ella –dijo Edward suspirando pesadamente –Carlisle, necesito que vuelvas a hablar con Rosalie, cuando llegue con Bella no quiero problemas.

- Llévate a Jasper, te hará falta –dijo Alice mirando a su esposo –Rosalie estará un poco reacia.

- Nosotras nos quedaremos con Alice aquí por si surge algún inconveniente con Bella, volveremos juntos –dijo Esme mirándoles a todos.

- Bien, entonces nos veremos en casa –dijo Carlisle despidiéndose de su esposa y sus hijos –vamos Jasper.

- Sí –dijo Jasper apareciendo del lado del copiloto para besar a Alice y desaparecer a paso humano por la acera hacia la avenida principal.

- Esa idea que tienes es buena, puede funcionar, pero no te puedo asegurar que Bella no se enoje contigo luego –dijo Alice sonriéndole a su hermano para darle ánimos.

- No seas brusco con ella, esta embarazada y asustada, necesita tranquilidad -dijo Esme mirando con seriedad a su hijo por el retrovisor.

ooOOoo

Eran cerca de las 7 de la tarde y ella estaba francamente agotada. Había estado el día completo trabajando junto a Kevin, recolectando cosas, atendiendo clientes y justo a esa hora estaba en la caja contraria junto a la dueña del local, atendiendo a la gente que entraba y salía del lugar, para hacer más expedita su compra.

- Lo haces bien, Bella –dijo la mujer complacida de la labor de Bella.

Tras y hora de trabajo, los dependientes del local consideraron que era una hora prudente como para cerrar y que los dos chicos se fueran a descansar.

- Señora Coleman, comprare estas cosas, necesito abastecerme, no tengo nada de mercadería –dijo Bella sacando unas cuantas cosas del canasto.

- Claro –dijo la mujer cobrándole los productor –bueno chicos, buenas noches, nos vemos mañana, que duerman bien.

- Gracias –dijeron los dos chicos mientras salían del local hacia el lugar donde vivía Kevin.

- Por lo menor ahora tienes donde dormir –dijo Kevin intentando encontrar un tema de conversación mientras caminaban hacia la casa donde ambos se quedaban.

- Sí, la señora Parker fue muy amable –dijo Bella recordando el momento al medio día en el que ambos fueron a solicitarle una pieza a la dueña de la casa donde vivía Kevin –aunque no debiste mentirle y decir que me conocías.

- Ah, eso no importa, lo bueno es que ahora tienes donde dormir –dijo Kevin como si nada mientras ambos seguían caminando –en todo caso no le mentí, te conocía… solo de unas horas, pero te conocía y es lo importante.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, ambos escucharon un fuerte sonido de ruedas al frenar, unas cuantas bocinas protestando y un sonido de automóvil acelerando.

- ¡Idiota, donde aprendiste a manejar! –Grito un hombre dentro de un auto gris, al auto negro con vidrios polarizados que aparentaba ser bastante costoso, desaparecía en la esquina.

- Apuesto que en Forks no hay gente tan loca manejando –dijo Kevin girándose a ver el alboroto junto a Bella.

- Lo había… antes –dijo Bella más para sí que para el chico.

- ¿Decías? –Pregunto el chico sin hacer entendido bien.

- Digo que no, que es un pueblo tranquilo –dijo Bella volviendo a caminar –vamos, estoy algo cansada.

- Claro –dijo Kevin alcanzándola antes que Bella doblara la esquina.

ooOOoo

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Pregunto Alice mirando a su hermano con una ceja alzada.

- Ya sé donde queda el lugar donde se quedara Bella, conversare con ella, pero preferiría que descansara –dijo Edward aparcando en una plaza cercana –no quiero que se note que la seguimos, es mejor que se queden aquí, mañana nos encontramos fuera del local.

- Cuídate hijo y tranquilo, debes darle su espacio –dijo Esme antes que Edward se bajara.

- Trátala bien o te las veras conmigo –dijo Alice con una sonrisa antes de tomar el puesto de Edward.

- Sí –dijo Edward cansinamente, sabía que ellas lo conocían, él jamás le haría daño a Bella o por lo menor ya no podría hacerle más daño del que le había hecho.

ooOOoo

- Ya llegamos –dijo Kevin abriendo la puerta que daba al pasillo por el cual debían cruzar para llegar a sus habitaciones, en el fondo de la casona.

- Por fin, estoy cansadísima –dijo Bella llegando a la entrada que daba a su habitación –No hay problemas en que mi camioneta quede fuera ¿verdad?

- No, no sucederá nada… ¿Te tomarías un café conmigo? –Pregunto Kevin de pronto desde la puerta de su habitación, la que estaba al lado del baño que compartía con Bella.

- ¿Café? –Pregunto Bella arrugando la nariz.

- Una cerveza o lo que quieras, es para poder conversar –dijo Kevin encogiéndose de hombros.

- Bien, déjame dejar mis cosas en mi habitación –dijo Bella metiendo la llave en la cerradura para entrar a su habitación. Al abrir la puerta, vio sus cosas sobre la cama, donde las había dejado al media día cuando habían halado con la mujer, dueña del lugar.

La habitación tenía una cama, un closet y una mesa de noche, pero era lo suficientemente amplia para colocar otra cama más en ella. Compartiría la cocina con Kevin, al igual que el baño. No había más inquilinos en la casa más que la dueña, quien vivía en el segundo piso con cocina, baño y todo lo que necesitase para no entorpecer a sus arrendatarios.

Dejo caer su bolso sobre la cama y suspiro, no tenia demasiadas ganas de conversar, no porque el muchacho no le agradara, por el contraria era muy graciosos, era solo que estaba francamente agotada y ya había realizado suficiente ejercicio ese día y debía cuidarse por el embarazo.

- ¿Bella? –Pregunto Kevin desde la puerta de su habitación.

- Voy –dijo Bella girándose para aparecer en la habitación del muchacho. Al entrar noto como él si había hecho de su habitación un espacio para él. La habitación tenia una televisión pequeña, había una guitarra acústica en su funda apoyada en una esquina, una alfombra de tonos grises como el cobertor de la cama y lo un frigo bar de color rojo desde donde sacaba unas cervezas.

- Yo no bebo Kevin –dijo Bella sin entrar aun.

- Oh… entonces una coca-cola –dijo Kevin sacando el envase rojo.

- ¿No seria mejor estar en la cocina? –Pregunto Bella sin entrar aun, sabia que el chico no tenia malas intenciones o eso pensaba, por lo que tampoco quería propiciar una oportunidad para que pensara cosas que no eran, en ese momento su cabeza no estaba para nuevos líos amorosos.

- No quería incomodarte Bella –dijo el chico con franco arrepentimiento.

- No te preocupes, creo que seria mejor, estaremos mas cómodos sentados ahí, por si me da hambre –dijo Bella recordando la bolsa de comestibles que tenia en la mano.

- Ah es cierto –dijo el chico sonriendo para seguir a Bella hasta la cocina.

La cocina era grande, tenía todos los electrodomésticos necesarios y una mesa para seis personas en medio, además de una puerta al costado que daba al pequeño patio trasero que la dueña del lugar adornaba con diferentes plantas. Aquel pequeño patio no tenia luces, por lo que la oscuridad de la noche impedía una buena visión, elemento que Edward utilizo para poder estar más cerca de cómo se encontraba Bella.

- Y bien, cuéntame… ¿Cuál fue el problema con tu padre que te trajo hasta aquí? –dijo Kevin bebiendo de su cerveza.

- … -Bella simplemente guardo silencio sin atreverse a contestarle, no estaba segura de si debía confiar en él aun, era algo prematuro.

- Si no quieres contarme, no hay drama… solo quería poder, no se, conocerte un poco más –dijo Kevin sonriendo un poco contrariado.

- Lo lamento, no es que no quiera contarte, es solo que… aun es complicado para mi… -dijo Bella mirándolo con cierta vergüenza en sus mejillas –en poco tiempo me han sucedido muchas cosas de las que ni siquiera estoy del todo segura.

- Eso si lo entiendo –dijo Kevin dando otro sorbo a su cerveza –antes de llegar aquí, fueron los meses más enredados de mi vida… la verdad arrancaba de eso cuando llegue aquí.

- Podría decirse que yo también arranque… de mucho dolor –dijo Bella en un susurro que solo fue perceptible para Edward, quien sintió su silencioso corazón apretarse de culpabilidad –arranque de todo aquello… quiero empezar de nuevo.

- Sin que el pasado te alcance… lo entiendo –dijo Kevin sonriendo nostálgico –Te propongo algo, brindemos…

- ¿Brindar? ¿Por qué? –Pregunto Bella sonriendo divertida – ¿Por qué nuestras vidas son una mierda?

- Sí… porque nuestras vidas son una mierda, pero porque desde ahora en adelante todo nos ira mejor –dijo Kevin chocando las latas –salud por eso…

- Salud –dijo Bella bebiendo de su lata.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que podríamos llegar a ser buenos amigos –dijo Kevin sonriendo tontamente –deje todos mis amigos atrás cuando llegue aquí, solo converso con ese par de vejetes.

- Son buenas personas –dijo Bella de pronto, sintiendo la tristeza del chico -¿Cómo llegaste a trabajar para ellos?

- Ah, pues es una historia muy interesante, mira yo estaba… -comenzó a relatar Kevin mientras los minutos comenzaron a pasar. Luego de una charla de hora y media en la que comieron, se rieron de tonterías y ordenaron un poco aquella cocina, ambos se fueron a sus habitaciones a descansar.

Bella había sacado su pijama y su neceser antes de meterse al baño, para luego acostarse en la cama a descansar de ese día tan largo y agotador.

- Creo que aquí podremos estar bien, pequeño –dijo Bella mirando la luna a través de su ventana –saldremos adelante, de alguna forma u otra, pero lo haremos.

Se arropo con la ropa de cama y se acomodó. No había desempacado nada porque estaba francamente cansada, por lo que sus cosas seguían en su bolso.

Cando el sueño la tomo en sus brazos, Edward abrió la ventana cuidadosamente para no hacer ruido, cosa que no le costaba demasiado. Entro en la habitación y dejo que el dulce olor de su Bella lo llenara por completo. Habían sido meses muy largos, imaginando ese tibio cuerpo entre sus brazos, como la última vez, como cuando había mandado al carajo todas esas inseguridades y había tomado ese tibio cuerpo como suyo. Lo había amado y deseado tanto que no fue capaz de contenerse cuando se presento la oportunidad perfecta para estar junto a ella en intimidad. Al tomar ese cuerpo por primera vez, había sentido un frenesí sin igual. Nada comparable a su primer tacto, ni a su primer beso. Ahora sentía todo el cuerpo de Bella pegado al de él, tibio y palpitante. Lo recorrió como un terrateniente recorriendo las tierras que recientemente había adquirido, recorriéndolo todo, descubriendo, maravillándose.

Esa noche Bella se retorció de placer en sus brazos, solo gemidos y suplicas escaparon de sus labios, estaba totalmente enloquecida de placer, le suplico que la tomara de una vez, que ya no aguantaba más y como no, en su recorrido hacia la gloria su pequeño ángel había llegado al orgasmo tres veces. En ese momento no había otro rincón que sus manos y sus labios no conocieran de ese frágil cuerpo por lo que la tomo, con cuidado, no solo por hacerle daño al ser su primer encuentro de ese tipo, sino porque un descuido podía terminar con su amada partida en dos. No podía negar que su cuerpo le suplicara que embistiera con fuerza, que llegara hasta lo más hondo de esas tibias cavidades, pero sabía que debía serlo lento, pero ella no lo deseaba así, por lo que le suplico, le imploro que aumentara la fuerza, que la hiciera gritar, que la iniciara enloquecer, por lo que el autocontrol se fue al carajo. La tomo, con fuerza, pero sin lastimarla, lo hiso con profundidad, con maestría como si la conexión de sus cuerpos fuera perfecta, hasta que ella grito, la sintió apretarse contra su imponente miembro, lo que lo llevó a él al frenesí total, ahí el logro derramarse en ella, sintió que el liquido resbalo entre los suaves muslos de su amada, pero no era capaz de separase de ella y ella así lo había querido, por lo que esa noche ella durmió unida a él, mientras él gozaba y disfrutaba del que seria el momento más hermoso de su vida.

- Edward –dijo Bella en un susurro agónico, sacándolo de sus recuerdos –no… no te vayas…

- Mi Bella –susurró Edward pasando con cuidado su gélida mano por la frente sudada de ella.

- ¡Edward! –gritó Bella al despertarse con el contacto de Edward aun latente en su frente. Miró a su alrededor pero solo vio su habitación, vacía. La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana entreabierta.

Cosa que para ella no paso desapercibido. _"La ventana no estaba abierta"_ pensó Bella levantándose con cautela para cerrarla. Miró hacia el exterior pero no lograba distinguir nada en el caso que él estuviera fuera.

"_Deja de pensar tonterías, él se fue, no va a volver… te dejo… te dejo para siempre porque no te amaba"_ pensó Bella apretando los ojo para no llorar.

"_Pero y si… y si volvió solo para saber de mi"_ pensó con esperanza abriendo los ojos de golpe.

"_¿Saber de ti? No seas ilusa, él te dijo que no te quería… Se aburrió de ti, entiéndelo de una vez" _dijo aquella enfada voz, haciéndola estremecer mientras que el agujero de su pecho comenzaba abrirse, causando más dolor.

- Déjame soñar –susurro Bella a esa desconocida voz que la torturaba. De apretó fuertemente a su misma intentando no caerse a pedazos, debía intentarlo, aunque doliera, debía intentarlo.

- … Edward… -susurro tan bajo que no estaba segura de si realmente lo había dicho o solo lo había pensado.

- Bella –dijo Edward desde la oscuridad de la habitación, haciendo que el latido del corazón de Bella se disparara.

Bella abrió los ojos de golpe, no estaba del todo segura si realmente lo había escuchado o su nublada mente le había jugado una pasa pasada. Se giró lentamente sin estar del todo segura para lo que iba a encontrar o lo que no iba a encontrar. Su vista estaba pegada al piso cundo giro por completo, levantó la vista lentamente para encontrarse en medio de la oscuridad de su habitación, al ser más hermoso que sus ojos hubieran visto jamás, su amor, su todo, su Edward.

"_El que te abandono" _dijo aquella desagradable voz, la cual la dejo plantada en el piso, sin siquiera ser capaz de moverse o responder algo.

- Bella –volvió a decir Edward dando un paso hacia ella –mi vida…

- ¿Eres tu? –Pregunto Bella con un claro escepticismo en la voz -¿No estoy soñando otra vez?

- No Bella, no es un sueño… estoy aquí, volví –dijo Edward dando otra paso hacia delante, acercándolo a la inmóvil Bella.

- ¿Por qué volviste? –Pregunto Bella de pronto, dejando que aquella voz de enfado se abriera paso entre sus sentimientos y pensamientos -¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

Edward la escucho acongojado, había rabia en su voz y como no si él la había abandonado a su suerte, él le había roto el corazón antes de marcharse, eso no se olvida.

- Alice… ella te vio –dijo Edward dando otro paso hacia ella, dejando menos de un metro de distancia.

- Claro –dijo Bella sin dejar entrever un sentimiento claro ¿Rabia? ¿Escepticismo? ¿Decepción?

- Ella vio como Charlie te echaba de la casa porque… -dijo Edward no del todo seguro de rebelar aquello tan pronto –porque estabas embarazada.

"_¿Lo vez? El embarazo, eso lo trajo de vuelta… la culpa, la incertidumbre de que no vayas a ser buena madre para su hijo"_ dijo esa voz como un grito en su mente que la hizo despertar de pronto.

"El no volvió por mi, volvió por el bebe" pensó Bella dejando que el dolor volviera a ceñirse sobre ella y como no iba a ser así, Edward siempre fue un caballero, no iba a darle la espalda a una responsabilidad como esa.

- Dijiste que no podías tener hijos ¿Mentiste? –Pregunto Bella andando hasta la cama, pasando por el lado de un sorprendido Edward.

- ¡No! –Dijo Edward rápidamente girándose hacia ella –no tenia idea de que aquello… fuera posible, todos estamos sorprendidos por aquello.

- ¿Todos? –Pregunto sorprendida "_Claro que volvieron todos, ellos están sorprendidos que una humana haya engendrado al hijo de un vampiro"_.

- Sí, todos están aquí… todos han vuelto –dijo Edward arrodillándose frente a Bella quien se había introducido a la cama.

- ¿Qué buscas aquí Edward? ¿Qué buscan todos? ¿Por qué volvieron? –Pregunto Bella dejando a un anonadado Edward.

"_¿Cuanto daño le hice? ¿Por qué esta tan escéptica?"_ pensó Edward viendo el rostro confundido de Bella.

- ¿Cómo que "por qué"? Volvimos porque estas embarazada, no puedes enfrentar esto sola, vinimos a buscarte, vinimos a ayudarte –dijo Edward como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

"_Por supuesto, no pueden dejar que una humana se haga cargo de lo que les pertenece"_ pensó aquella voz con malicia.

"_¡No, este bebe es mi… MIO!"_ pensó Bella con congoja.

- Yo no me iré con ustedes, aquí he encontrado un trabajo, tengo un lugar donde quedarme, eso me basta –dijo Bella metiéndose más en la cama.

- Bella, no seas inconsciente, no puedes hacer trabajo pesado, debes cuidarte –dijo Edward viendo como ella le daba la espalda.

- Yo puedo cuidar perfectamente bien a mi bebe –dijo Bella haciendo una marcada exclamación al "mi"

"_Ya me ha expulsado de su vida"_ pensó Edward bajando la mirada antes de colocarse de pie _"¡Lucha, debes luchar por ella y por tu hija!"_ pensó la voz proveniente del fondo de su congelado corazón.

- Bella, debes venir con nosotros –dijo Edward sabiendo perfectamente que ella ya no daría su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente –No quiero tener que hacerlo a la fuerza.

- ¡¿Lo harías?! –dijo Bella sentando como una fuera, lo que ha ella misma sorprendió. _"¿Esa fui yo?"_ pensó con sorprendida. _"Protege a tu hijo"_ pensó con voz decidida.

- Sí es necesario sí –dijo Edward intentando parecer firme, pero lo cierto era que no tenia intenciones de obligarla a la fuerza, aunque esa fuera la única opción – ¿Qué crees que pensaría la señora Coleman cuando se entere de que estas embarazada? No creo que se sienta feliz de que le hayas mentido.

Ese fue un golpe bajo, pensó Bella mirándolo con rencor, pero sabedora de que en el fondo tenía razón, no podía pensar que trabajaría ahí con una panza tan grande, ellos necesitaban a alguien que pudiera ayudar a Kevin y con su embarazo no estaba en condiciones de cumplir esa misión. Definitivamente Edward ganaba esa partida. _"Pero no la guerra"_ dijo aquella voz con rencor, _"Ya lograste burlarlos una vez, puedes hacerlo de nuevo"_.

- Vete, quiero dormir –dijo Bella tapándose con toda las mantas. Edward simplemente la miró, dolido unos segundos para luego desaparecer por la ventana de la habitación.

ooOOoo

Decir que había logrado dormir era decir una mentira de las grandes, pero por lo menos lo había intentado. Despertaba cada dos por tres para cerciorarse que Edward no estuviera en el lugar. Es más, no estaba del todo segura de que todo lo que hubiera vivido la noche anterior, hasta que en la puerta se escucharon tres toques constantes y fuertes, mientras ella estaba vistiéndose en su habitación. Kevin, que se encontraba en la cocina fue a abrir la puerta.

- Hola ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? –Pregunto Kevin con amabilidad.

- Estoy buscando a Bella –dijo la inconfundible voz de Edward.

- Bien, definitivamente no fue un sueño –dijo Bella calzándose las zapatillas con rapidez para abrir la puerta y toparse con un sorprendido Kevin y un malhumorado Edward.

- Bella –dijeron tanto Kevin como Edward a la vez, haciendo que la muchacha se sonrojara ante tanta atención. Dio unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar frente a los dos chicos quienes la miraban en especial Kevin, quien alternaba la mirada de Edward a Bella.

- ¿Estas lista? –Pregunto Edward mirando a Bella con intensidad.

- No, necesito hablar con los señores Coleman y explicarles todo –dijo Bella bajando la mirada mientras le metía las manos a los bolsillos traseros de sus jeans grises.

- ¿Dónde vas Bella? –Pregunto Kevin sorprendido.

- Ella se viene conmigo –dijo Edward bastante malhumorado.

- Ella puede responder sola, no te necesita –dijo Kevin dándole la espalda para posarse en frente de Bella para mirarla con sorpresa –Bella.

- Ella no necesita… -dijo Edward pero Kevin se dio media vuelta y le cerró la puerta en las narices, dejando a Bella sorprendida.

- El tipo es un pedante –dijo Kevin entre dientes para volverse a mirar a Bella -¿Qué sucede Bella?

- Tengo… tengo que irme Kevin, surgió un imprevisto –dijo Bella suspirando mientras miraba sus zapatillas.

- Pero… ¿Debes irte con él? Parece un tipo raro ¿Estas segura que no te esta acosando ni nada de eso? Porque podemos llamar a la policía y el problema queda resulto, no creo que se acerque a molestarte más –dijo Kevin con tono protector.

- No, no me esta obligando es solo… que debo irme con él –dijo Bella mirándolo apenada –pero antes necesito hablar con el señor y la señora Coleman para que puedan buscar a alguien más para el trabajo.

- ¿Quién es él Bella? ¿Por qué aparece de la nada llevándote con él? –Pregunto Kevin sorprendido.

- Él es… un conocido, pero no te preocupes, no me hará nada –dijo Bella viendo como Kevin la miraba renuente –se que no lo entiendes, pero te aseguro que todo esta bien, no hay de que preocuparte… bueno, sí tenemos que preocuparnos por la hora porque es tarde y pueden regañarse.

Kevin la miro unos segundos antes de suspirar. Camino hasta su habitación, tomo su billetera, su móvil y su chaqueta para volver junto a la puerta donde Bella ya le esperaba. Abrieron la puerta y encontraron a un irritado Edward que fulminada a Kevin con los ojos.

Los tres caminaron en completo silencio por las pocas cuadras que separaban la casona con el negoció de los Coleman. Al llegar, Kevin fue el primero en entrar, dejando a Bella y a Edward fuera.

- Yo hablaré con ellos, no quiero que te metas en la conversación, ya suficiente tengo con que me hayas chantajeado para irme contigo –dijo Bella con bastante mal humor, el cual era bastante común desde que los meses de su embarazo aumentaban, cosa que debía a las hormonas.

Edward simplemente asintió para luego agachar la cabeza y seguir a Bella que acababa de entrar a la tienda.

- Bella, querida ¿Cómo amaneciste? –Pregunto la señora Coleman desde el detrás del mostrador.

- Bien, muchas gracias –dijo Bella con nerviosismo. Kevin se había quedado al lado del mostrador, esperando la explicación de Bella hacia la Señora Coleman para dejar nuevamente vacante el puesto de vendedora –Señora Coleman, yo realmente agradezco mucho que me haya dado una oportunidad sin siquiera conocerme, créame que me amena mucho tener que decirle esto, pero… no podre quedarme más tiempo.

- ¿Por qué cariño? –Pregunto la señora Coleman con tono de preocupación maternal.

- Porque este tipo apareció diciendo que se la tenia que llevar –dijo Kevin sin, siquiera pensar.

- ¿Como? –Pregunto la anciana mujer mirando tanto a Bella como a Kevin para finalizar en Edward, quien fulminaba a Kevin con la mirada -¿Quién es usted joven?

- Soy Edward Cullen, un gusto conocerla señora Coleman –dijo Edward con los mejores modales, mientras estiraba la mano a la mujer, quien se la sostuvo encantada.

- Pero que chico tan guapo ¿Es acaso tu novio? –Pregunto la señora Coleman a Bella.

- No – Sí –Bella fulmino a Edward con la mirada, pero este no se inmuto y continúo hablando.

- Soy su novio y debo llevármela conmigo –dio Edward mostrando su encantadora sonrisa.

- Oh, pero… pensé que… -dijo la señora Coleman sorprendida por la falta de concordancia entre las versiones de Edward y Bella -¿Qué esta sucediendo Bella?

Bella suspiro con cansancio antes de atreverse a contestar a la pregunta de la anciana mujer.

- Edward es mi ex-novio y vino a buscarme porque… -dijo Bella tomando aire nuevamente –porque se entero que mi padre me corrió de la casa al enterarse que estaba embarazada.

Los ojos de la señora Coleman se abrieron desmesuradamente, mientras el ceño de Kevin se fruncía levemente.

- Lamento mucho haberle mentido, créame que no era mi intención pero necesitaba el trabajo, estaba aquí sola y… -dijo Bella pero no fue capaz de continuar.

- Hija, debiste decírmelo –dijo la señora Coleman con el ceño levemente fruncido –se que tienes necesidad, pero este trabajo podría haber puesto en peligro tu embarazo, debes cargar cosas y eso no es bueno.

- Lo sé, pero… lo lamento, por favor… lo que menos quiero es que usted se sienta defraudada –dijo Bella con total congoja.

- No te preocupes hija, no hay problema –dijo la mujer con tono amable mientras le tomaba las manos a Bella por sobre el mostrador, pare luego posarlas en Edward –Me imagino que usted viene a hacerse cargo de ella y del bebe ¿verdad?

- Por supuesto, por eso estoy aquí –dijo Edward con una sonrisa mientras Bella bajaba la mirada.

- ¿O será que quieres obligarla a abortar? –Pregunto Kevin sin más, sorprendiéndolos a todos, en especial a Edward, quien dio un paso hacia Kevin con los puños apretados.

- ¡Basta! –dijo Bella dando un paso hacia atrás interponiéndose entre los dos –Kevin, no es nada de eso, yo jamás abortaría a mi bebe, aunque para eso tenga que hacerme cargo sola de él.

Kevin quito la mirada de Edward para posarla sobre Bella quien le sonreía para infundirle confianza.

- Bueno, sabes que si necesita un lugar donde quedarte o alguien que te apoye, estaré aquí –dijo Kevin abrazando a Bella ante la mirada envenenada de Edward.

- De más esta decirte que si necesitas un empleo aunque sea el más ínfimo, puedes venir cariño –dijo la señora Coleman saliendo de detrás del mostrador para abrazar a Bella –cuide a esta muchacha joven, es un verdadero tesoro.

- Lo sé –dijo Edward sintiendo con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a la puerta para abrirla para dejar salir a Bella.

- ¡Espera! –Dijo Kevin lanzándose hacia el mostrador para tomar un papel y un lápiz, anotar algo la rápida y luego acercárselo a Bella –llámame cuando quieras.

- Gracias Kevin –dijo Bella recibiendo el papel para guardarlo en su bolsillo antes de girar y salir del lugar seguida de Edward.

Cuando ambos estuvieron afuera, pudieron ver a una chica bajándose de un taxi. Cuando el auto volvió a ponerse en marcha, la chica cruzo corriendo la calle pasando por el lado de ellos, que habían comenzado a caminar en silencio hacia la esquina, para luego entrar en el negocio de la señora Coleman.

- Creo que ya tienen a una nueva vendedora –dijo Edward mirando hacia delante fijamente mientras caminaba.

- Pero eso tú ya lo sabían desde antes ¿verdad? –Pregunto Bella con simpleza mientras seguía caminando en silencio -¿Qué hacemos ahora?

- Alice y Esme nos están esperando en el auto estacionado en la esquina –dijo Edward apuntando al auto negro y de vidrios polarizados que se encontraba en la esquina. Bella lo miro unos segundos y le pareció haberlo visto antes, pero era imposible asegurarla, posiblemente lo habría confundido con otro.

- Debo ir a buscar mis cosas –dijo Bella suspirando con cansancio. Apenas eran las primeras horas del día y ella ya sentía que había pasado un largo y tedioso día.

- No hace falta, Alice y Esme ya las guardaron –dijo Edward cuando solo faltaban unos metros para llegar hasta el auto.

- Claro ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió? –susurro Bella, susurro que Edward fue totalmente capaz de oír.

- Bella, necesitamos hablar –dijo Edward como una suplica, deteniendo su marcha y la de Bella.

- No tengo deseos de hablar ahora Edward, estoy cansada… anoche dormí muy poco –dijo Bella volviendo a acercarse al auto. Cuando estuvo a solo centímetros de tomar la manilla, la blanca mano de Edward se le adelantó para abrirla.

- ¡Bella! –dijo Esme desde el asiento del copiloto –que bueno es verte bien.

- Lo cierto es que he estado mejor, pero gracias por mencionarlo –dijo Bella volviendo su vista hacia la ventana contraía hacia donde se había deslizado para darle espacio a Edward.

- Te extrañamos Bella –dijo Alice mirándola por el retrovisor.

- Yo también los extrañe –dijo Bella sonriendo levemente, sin que la sonrisa lograra llegar a sus ojos.

Los tres vampiros se miraron con preocupación al percibir el extraño comportamiento de Bella.

- Adivina donde te llegaremos ahora –dijo Alice mientras ponía en marcha el automóvil.

- Sorpréndeme –dijo Bella sin quitar los ojos de la ventana.

- Alaska –dijo Alice sonriendo con felicidad.

- Frío… genial –dijo Bella en un susurro mientras dejaba que sus ojos se cerraran y dejaba que la desazón, el sueño y el cansancio se apoderaran de ella.

Tras unos minutos de sueño, la delicada mano de Esme la despertó para avisarle que habían llegado al aeropuerto. Habían comprado boletos para partir en una hora y media, por lo que le dio tiempo de tomar algo de desayuno. Mientras lo hacía, Bella intento parecer un poco más animada de lo que realmente estaba, preguntando por el resto de la familia. Al llegar la hora de abordar el avión, Alice y Esme se fueron hacia los asientos delanteros de primera clase, dejándola al lado de Edward.

Él le dejo permitió sentarse del lado de la ventana, por la cual miró hasta volver a quedarse dormida. Para cuando la despertador, estaban a punto de aterrizar en el aeropuerto de Alaska, por lo que debía abrocharse los cinturones.

- Jasper nos estará esperando en la entrada –dijo Alice, haciendo que Bella se paralizara de pronto, recordando todo lo sucedido el día de su cumpleaños.

- No sucederé nada Bella, lo prometo –dijo Edward muy cerca de su oído mientras posaba su mano en su espalda con delicadeza, haciéndola estremecer.

- Aja –susurro Bella respirando agitada no solo por los recuerdos, sino también por la sensación que producía Edward incluso sobre la ropa.

Al subir al auto donde Jasper los esperaba, se formo un silencio un tanto incomodo. Ni Bella ni Jasper sabían muy bien como comportarse luego del "incidente" por lo que penas se saludaron.

Bella iba entre Esme y Edward, por lo que podría mirar por la ventana sin establecer contacto visual con alguno de los dos, por lo cual opto mirar por el parabrisas hacia delante el resto del camino, mientras todos conversaban de banalidades, con la clara intención de relajar un poco el ambiente.

"_Esta asustada"_ pensó Jasper _"y no estoy del todo seguro que sea por mi presencia… siento algo más, algo como…decepción, precaución… desconfianza"_

_"¿En que estará pensando?"_ se pregunto Edward mirando de reojo como Bella, viendo sus facciones. Su rostro estaba mucho más huesudo que antes, tenia profundas ojeras, sus ojos estaban marchitos. Ella estaba más delgada y eso no le agrado, definitivamente no se estaba alimentando bien. _"Tendré que pedirle a Carlisle que la revise"._

Con la velocidad con la que Jasper manejaba, solo tardaron unos minutos en llegar desde Fairbanks a Cantwell, carretera desde donde aparecía un pequeño camino que llevaba a una imponente casa muy parecida a la residencia de los Cullen en Forks.

Al llegar todos descendieron del auto a una velocidad muy poco humana.

- Déjame ayudarte –dijo Edward ofreciéndole la mano a Bella para que la sostuviera, ayuda que ella recibió pero sin mirarle a los ojos.

- Gracias –dijo Bella en un susurro para luego seguir a Esme, Alice y Jasper –¿Tu decoraste esta casa Esme?

- Sí ¿Te gusta? –Pregunto Esme encantada por el alago.

- Claro, es realmente hermosa –dijo Bella sonriendo a la mujer.

- Vamos dentro, están todos esperándote –dijo Alice tomándola de la mano para arrastrarla dentro de la casa. Antes de entrar, Bella miró de reojo a Edward, quien no le había quitado los ojos de encima.

- Bella –dijo Carlisle recibiendo a Bella dentro de la casa.

- Carlisle –dijo Bella con una media sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Miro el estilo de la casa, todo parecía tan luminoso, siempre decorado con colores blancos, que le daban un aire mucho más acogedor al lugar, era grato estar en ahí, aunque no le agradaban tanto las circunstancias.

- Bella, que gusto que te hayas mantenido con vida sin nosotros –dijo Emmett acercándose para abrazar a Bella, levantándola por los hombros, en el momento en el que un gruñido se escuchaba desde la entrada donde Edward apretaba los puños con enojo.

- Hola –dijo Rosalie desde un rincón, con los brazos cruzados al pecho y una mirada para nada amistosa.

- Hola –dijo Bella mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

De pronto un incomodo silencio se hizo presente en la habitación, nadie sabia exactamente que decir en aquellos momentos.

- ¿Hay posibilidad de que pueda dormir? Estoy bastante cansada –dijo Bella mirando a Carlisle.

- Claro, debes de estar agotada con todo el viaje, Alice llévala arriba por favor, ya tenemos todo listo –dijo Carlisle al pequeño duende, mientras Bella contenía el aliento ante aquella frase.

"_¿Todo listo para que?"_ pensó de pronto.

- Ven, te llevare a tu habitación para que descanses –dijo Alice tomándola de la mano para llevarla a paso humano por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso con un silencioso Edward pisándole los talones.

"_Edward ¿Hablaste con ella?"_ pensó Jasper mientras subía las escaleras.

- Aun no pudo explicarle todo –dijo Edward en un susurro que fue perfectamente audible para todos los vampiros de la casa.

"_Tiene mucha desconfianza… como si temiera que fuéramos a hacerle algo malo"_ pensó Jasper mientras Edward desaparecía por las escaleras del segundo piso, siguiendo de cerca de Bella y a Alice.

- Bien, aquí dormirás –dijo Alice abriendo la puerta para toparse con una hermosa cama de fierro forjado con hermosas formas, en la cual cabrían perfectamente dos personas. A un costado de ella se encontraba la repisa con todos los discos de Edward.

- ¿Es la habitación de Edward? –Pregunto reconociendo al instante las pertenencias de Edward.

- Sí te molesta dormir aquí puedes… -intento decir Edward, con pesar al ver su reacción.

- No, no me molesta… es solo que no quiero que te sientas incomodo conmigo aquí –dijo Bella intentando ser amable.

Edward se le quedo viendo totalmente sorprendido _"¿Molestarle ella? ¿En que pensaba?"_ pensó Edward mirándola atentamente.

- Yo estaré abajo –dijo Alice desapareciendo rápidamente por la puerta, la cual cerró al salir.

- Bella, creo que debemos hablar –dijo Edward acercándose a Bella, quien inmediatamente le dio la espalda.

- Quiero dormir, estoy cansada… anoche no dormí muy bien –dijo Bella apretando las manos sobre su vientre mientras cerraba los ojos ocon fuerza.

- Lo sé, te removiste inquieta toda la noche –dijo Edward colocando las manos sobre sus hombros, haciendo que Bella contuviera la respiración.

- Por favor –susurro suplicante.

- Bien, pero tendremos que conversar en algún momento –dijo Edward girándose para salir de la habitación y dejarla sola. Al cerrar la puerta, se quedo estático contra ella, apesadumbrado y agobiado por la reacción de Bella.

"_Edward"_ susurro la voz de Carlisle en su mente. Tomando aire, el cual no necesitaba, bajo a toda prisa hasta su familia, dándole a Bella la mayor intimidad que podía, estando en una casa llena de vampiros con un oído ultra potente.

- Debes darle tiempo –dijo Esme acercándose presurosa ante él _"Se que te quiere, pero esta dolida"_

- Esta más que dolida, me tiene miedo –dijo Edward bajando la cabeza con dolor –en todo este tiempo jamás me ha temido, jamás.

- Ella nos teme a todos –dijo Jasper acercándose a Edward para reconfortarlo con su don –pero tengo la impresión que es por algo que va más allá de nuestra partida.

Edward levantó el rostro y le sostuvo la mirada con intensidad, Jasper no sabia que podría haberle ocurrido, pero si podía sentir sus emociones.

- Me hace recordar a todos esos vampiros que sobrevivieron a esas cruenta guerras, esos sentimientos de temor, de incertidumbre, de desconfianza –dijo Jasper mirando a las musarañas –como si la vida la hubiera golpeado con fuerza una y otra vez.

- Oh, por Dios… solo esta haciendo un berrinche –dijo Rosalie con rencor desde el rincón de la habitación –quiere que nosotros nos arrastremos a pedirle perdón.

- Rosalie –dijo Esme con tono reprobatorio –basta de esto, Bella ya es parte de la familia y más vale que empieces a entenderlo.

La vampira solo suspiro antes de apretar los labios y girarse para mirar al rincón notoriamente enojada.

- Ya se durmió –dijo Alice escuchando la acompasada respiración y latidos de Bella –antes de hablar con ella, necesitamos que descanse, el viaje debe de haberla agotado de verdad.

- Sí –dijo Edward en un susurro, recordando súbitamente algunos de sus pensamientos anteriores –Carlisle, quería saber si podías revisarla, esta mucho más delgada desde la última vez y no creo que eso sea favorable para ella o para el bebe.

- Sí, tienes razón, además deseo poder hacerle un ultrasonido que nos permita establecer como se encuentra el bebe y lo… humano que es –dijo Carlisle sin la intención de molestar a nadie, pero lo cierto era que no todos se sintieron cómodos con ese pensamiento.

ooOOoo

_Estaba rodeada de una absoluta oscuridad, intento mirarse las manos pero no lo logró, se tocó el cuerpo, su vientre estaba abultado, su pequeño se movía inquiero dentro de ella._

_- Es lo mejor para ti –dijo Charlie apareciendo de la nada junto a una anciana mujer de ojos feroces –esto no te pertenece._

_Bella intento moverse, girarse para ponerse en pie, pero sus piernas no le funcionaban, nada de su cuerpo le funcionaba. _

_La mujer se acercó a ella en medio de esa densa oscuridad, amenazante, con decisión, ella le quitaría a su pequeño._

_- ¡No! –gritó Bella con el terror recorriéndole el cuerpo. De pronto dos lobos se enormes se posaron al lado de la mujer, que ya se arrodillaba frente a ella._

_- ¡No, mi bebe no… por favor! –gritó Bella desesperada, esas manos la traspasaron y le arrancaron de sus entrañas lo que ella más anhelaba._

_- Es lo mejor Bella –volvió a decir Charlie antes de desaparecer. La mujer avanzo con entre la oscuridad, hasta que de entre la oscuridad, apareció la familia Cullen al completo, con Edward a la cabeza._

_- Es lo mejor Bella –dijo Edward tomando al pequeño de entre los brazos de la mujer para luego girarse hacia su familia –este es mi hijo._

_- Un nuevo miembro –dijo una alegre Esme al recibir al pequeño y comenzar a alejarse de Bella._

_- ¡No Edward! ¡Mi bebe! –Gritaba una desesperada Bella que notaba su vientre nuevamente plano, su pequeño ya no estaba, se lo llevaban -¡NO EDWARD! ¡DEVUELVEME MI BEBE! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡EDWARD!_

_- Bella –dijo una voz ansiosa a lo lejos._

_- ¡Bella! –repitieron otras, mientras su cuerpo se sacudía por el llanto._

_- ¡BELLA! –gritó fuerte la voz de Edward._

- ¡NO! –gritó Bella apartándose desesperada de las manos de Edward. Gateó sobre la cama y se arrincono al otro lado de ella, alejada de Edward, sollozando, desesperada, aterrada, ante la mirada espantada de todos los Cullen.

- Bella –dijo Edward susurrando al intentar acercarse, cosa que aumento el llanto de Bella. Veía como ella casi no podía respirara a causa del incesante llanto, estaba desesperada.

- ¡No te acerques! ¡No se acerquen! –Dijo Bella mirando aterrada a todo el clan Cullen que la miraba desde el fondo de la habitación – ¡No me lo quiten! ¡No me lo quiten! ¡Por favor!

- Bella –dijo Esme dando un paso hacia delante, mientras Bella se aferraba las piernas dobladas hacia en tronco, con los brazos, meciéndose y mirando de reojo entre los cabellos que se pegaban a su cara por las incesantes lágrimas y el sudor que cubría su rostro.

- Bella, mírame –dijo Edward suplicante desde el otro lado de la cama, acercándole una temblorosa mano, que solo aumento el llanto de Bella –Jasper.

- No puedo, la supera –dijo Jasper mirando a Bella fijamente, intentando tranquilizarla.

- Amor, te lo suplico… mírame, soy yo, no voy a hacerte daño, nadie va a hacerte daño –dijo Edward bajando la mano mientras los desgarradores sollozos de Bella se colaban por los oídos de todos.

- ¡Mi bebe! ¡Se lo llevaron! –dijo Bella con desesperación.

- Nadie se a llevado al bebe Bella, esta bien, esta contigo… en ti –dijo Alice arrodillándose a los pies de la cama, escuchando las desesperadas suplicas de su amiga.

- Bella te amo, por dios… mírame –dijo Edward suplicante, estirando los brazos sobre la cama.

Bella giró el rostro y miró a Edward, tan devastado como ella, no podía llorar, pero no hacia falta, sus desenfocados ojos demostraban el dolor que estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos.

- Te fuiste… me dejaste –susurro Bella sintiendo como aquel agujero en un pecho se ebria de golpe, desgarrándole el pecho –te lo quieres llevar, se lo quieren llevar… por eso volvieron.

Todos quedaron completamente estupefactos al escucharla suplicar, rogar que ellos no le quitaran a su preciado bebe.

"_Cree que hemos vuelto solo para quitarle al bebe, por eso desconfiaba, por eso temía"_ dijo Alice con dolor en su mente.

- Bella, no... volvimos para estar contigo, volvimos para cuidarte a ti y a nuestra sobrina –dijo Alice acercándose sigilosa ante Bella –créenos por favor… nadie aquí desea hacerte daño, volvimos por ti.

Aquellas palabras parecieron despertar a Bella de esa horrenda pesadilla y situarla en el presente. Los miró a todos, intentando corroborar si todo era verdad o mentira, sopesando la certeza de todo aquello en su rostro.

- ¿Sobrina? –pregunto Bella en un susurro soltando sus piernas para pasar sus manos por su rostro húmedo.

- Sí, será una niña, una hermosa niña con rozos del color del cabello de Edward –dijo Alice con una sonrisa de emoción, de autentica y genuina emoción.

- Todos volvimos por ustedes dos, por esa pequeña y por ti –dijo Edward volviendo a captar la mirada de Bella.

- Te fuiste… -dijo Bella girándose hacia Edward mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la cabecera de fierro y cruzaba sus brazos por su torso para intentar cerrar ese doloroso agujero.

- Tenia que irme, debía darte la oportunidad de vivir sin la constante amenaza de mi existencia a tu lado, debía darte la oportunidad de ser una humana normal –dijo Edward bajando la cabeza –te juro que cada día que estuve sin tu presencia fue la agonía más espantoso que existe, nunca pensé que el amarte tanto podría también causarme tanto dolor.

Bella lo miró desde el rincón, quizás aun soñaba, quizás su mente aun le estaba jugando una mala pasada, que Edward había vuelto, que la amaba, que cuidaría de ella y su bebe, pero no importaba, necesitaba aferrarse a algo, la agonía era mayor y no era capaz de soportarlo.

Sin penarlo dos veces se arrastro hasta Edward para colgarse de su cuello como si su vida dependiera de ello.

- Te extrañe… te extrañe tanto que pensé que me volvería loca –dijo Bella aferrándose con fuerza al cuello de Edward, quien la había aferrado a su marmoleo cuerpo atrapándola entre sus fuertes brazos –tenía un agujero enorme en el pecho, que se dolía, mucho…

- Perdóname mi Bella, perdóname –dijo Edward colocándose de pie para luego sentase en el borde de la cama y sentar a Bella en su regazó mientras esta sollozaba sobre su pecho.

El resto de los Cullen salió en completo silencio como las criaturas de la noche que eran, silenciosas y espectrales. Volvieron a la sala a esperar, abatidos por la demostración de sufrimiento de un ser tan frágil como Bella, tan delicado pero que había logrado albergar en su interior tanto dolor como podría haberlo hecho cualquier inmortal en cientos de amos, un dolor que aplasta y que mata, un dolor que la tenia sollozando el pecho de su amado intentando encontrar consuelo.

Contínuará.

* * *

**_Yo avise, seria algo lacrimogena... ¿Que les pareció? Ojala les haya gustado, muchas gracias por sus rr, se los agradezco mucho._**

**_Bueno, es un poco tardo y la verdad tengo sueño. _**

**_Cuidense y nos estamos leyendo._**

**_Bye_**

**_._granger.::._**


	4. Chapter 3: Mirando a nadie

Capítulo 3: Mirando a nadie.

Un suspiro se le escapo de entre los dientes, estaba francamente agotada, sentía los ojos hinchados como pelotas de ping-pong, tanto así que le costaba abrirlos. Sentía una gruesa manta que la envolvía y sobre ellos, unos firmes brazos la aprisionaban.

- Bella –escucho susurrar sobre su oído. Conocía esa dulce voz, sabía a quien pertenecía ese dulce aliento que acariciaba su piel.

- ¿Edward? –Pregunto Bella apretando los ojos, no quería despertar de ese hermoso sueño.

- Abre los ojos cariño –dijo Edward besando la coronilla de Bella, haciéndola estremecer.

- No, si los abro el sueño terminará y desaparecerás –dijo Bella afligida.

- No desapareceré, no estas soñando –dijo Edward con la misma aflicción –estoy aquí, no es un sueño.

- Mentira, ya ha sucedido antes… abría los ojos y no estabas –dijo Bella apretándose contra Edward, quien al escucharla solo suspiro para acercarse lentamente y besar sus cerrados parpados.

- Te juro que no volveré a irme jamás –dijo Edward mirando atentamente como Bella abría los ojos despacio y fijaba sus hermosos ojos chocolate en él.

- ¿Cómo es posible que el sueño no haya terminado? –Preguntó Bella con confusión –tal vez me volví loca, esa puede ser una opción, tal vez alucino, pero no me molesta aluciar si es contigo.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Bella? –susurro el vampiro mientras pasaba una mano por el cabello de la castaña -¿Cómo te convenzo que no estas soñando?... así, ya sé…

Bella vio como Edward fijaba sus ojos en sus labios, acercándose lentamente a ellos, disparando su pulso hacia las nubes.

- No, por favor… cuando todo acabe y despierte ya será lo suficientemente duro sin esto –susurró Bella en una súplica.

- Bella no estas soñando y no voy a volver a dejarte –dijo Edward afligido al ver el dolor en los ojos de Bella – ¿O es que te he causado tanto daño que ya no deseas tenerme cerca? Puedes decírmelo, no temas herirme…

- Te amo –dijo Bella sin siquiera pensarlo interrumpiendo el discurso de Edward.

- Eso me bastaba –dijo Edward para apoderarse de eso tibios y suaves labios con decisión y desesperación. Los había anhelado tanto, estaba tan desesperado por saciar esa sed que no se percato de la falta de aire de Bella sino hasta que su puso volvió a dispararse. Se alejo levemente para dejar que el aire entrara en los pulmones de su amada, luego tomo su labio inferior y tiro levemente aprisionándolo entre sus labios.

- Te amo Bella –dijo Edward haciendo que ella se paralizara donde estaba, recordando su último encuentro en el bosque de Forks.

"_¿Tu… no… me quieres? Se escucho su propia voz en su cabeza. No –escucho pronunciar a Edward"_

- Pero… dijiste…. –dijo Bella confundida –no entiendo nada.

- Lamento haberte mentido ese día, pero debí hacerlo, no ibas a dejar que me marchara así nada más, pero de todos modos tú tienes parte de culpa ¿Cómo pudiste creer con tanta facilidad que no te amaba? Te he dicho hasta el cansancio que eres mi vida, mi todo, que sin ti no puedo vivir –dijo Edward acariciando la mejilla de Bella.

- Jamás ha tenido demasiado sentido que me quieras –dijo Bella esquivando la mirada de Edward –solo soy una simple humana.

- La única humana que me ha hecho revivir del eterno letargo en el cual existía antes –dijo Edward robándole otro beso –Sí hubiera sabido el dolor tan grande que te estaba causando jamás me abría marchado, todo esto no valió la pena… solo logre que ambos sufriéramos, pero ahora estoy aquí y ruego que me dejes quedarme a tu lado y al lado de nuestra pequeña…

Al recordar a su bebe, Bella se quedo rígida, recordando de pronto tanto su sueño como lo sucedido minutos después, sintiéndose tremendamente avergonzada.

Edward giró para dejar el cuerpo de Bella a su costado, uno de sus brazos la envolvió mientras el otro acariciaba con adoración su plano vientre.

- Lamento haberte dejado cuando más me necesitabas… te suplico me perdones y me permitas permanecer en sus vidas, tanto en la tuya como en la de ella, aunque sea como una sombra, te lo suplico –dijo Edward suplicando con su mirada a la atónita Bella.

- No voy a dejar que te esfumes otra vez, te necesito aquí, a mi lado, estoy aterrada –dijo Bella en un susurro mientras se acercaba al rostro de Edward para robarle un beso.

- Bella, nosotros jamás hemos pensado en hacerte daño ni a ti, ni a la bebe y menos hemos pensado en alejarte e ella, nunca haríamos eso… solo queremos protegeré he intentar que nos perdones por haberte abandonado cuando más nos necesitabas –dijo Edward pegando su rente a la de ella.

- Ahora lo sé, lamento mi comportamiento de anoche… es solo que yo… tengo miedo, Charlie… él… -dijo Bella pero no pudo continuar, los recuerdos la agobiaban y la asustaban.

- No estarás sola nunca más, me quedare contigo, cuidaremos de nuestra pequeña –dijo Edward con una sonrisa en el rostro –ahora los tres seremos una familia.

- ¿Me lo juras? –Pregunto Bella - ¿Por nuestra hija?

- Te lo juro por ti y mi pequeño tesoro que son lo más grande que he tenido jamás –dijo Edward robándole otro beso, beso anhelante de algo más, beso que estaba cargado de amor, deseo, pero también de añoranza por recuperar el tiempo que habían estado separados.

"Edward, Bella debe alimentarse" dijo la voz de Carlisle en su mente, lo que lo obligo a separase de ella, quien protesto con un leve quejido.

- Debes comer, estas demasiado delgada y necesitas estar fuerte –dijo Edward tomándola en brazos para salir con ella de la cama.

- Un rato más –dijo Bella aferrándose con fuerza al cuello de Edward.

- Tendremos todo el tiempo para eso cariño, ahora necesito que comas y que Carlisle te revise –dijo Edward recordándole a Bella su estado de gestación.

- Hay dios, es cierto… con todo lo que ha sucedido me olvide por completo que aun no me hago un chequeo médico –dijo Bella con el temor dibujado en la mirada.

- Tranquila, Carlisle te revisara, no pasa nada –dijo Edward comenzando a bajar las escaleras para llegar al living donde estaban todos reunidos.

- Que bueno que bajas Bella –dijo Alice acercándose con su caminar grácil.

- ¿Qué quieres para desayunar cariño? –Pregunto Esme con ternura.

- Edward… -dijo Bella pidiéndole a su amado con la mirada, que la colocara en el suelo. Al hacerlo, Bella se tomo las manos con nerviosismo y bajo la mirada para ocultar el sonrojo.

- Primero que todo, yo quisiera… pedirles disculpas a todos –dijo Bella en un susurro, pero con la convicción que todos y cada uno de ellos le habían oído claramente –yo… estaba asustada y… nunca quise desconfiar de ustedes, es solo que yo… mi sueño fue tan real que no sabia si… lo lamento, lo lamento mucho…

- Bella –dijo Carlisle dando un paso hacia delante para tomar a Bella por los hombros –ninguno de nosotros te esta juzgando, ninguno de nosotros tiene la más remota idea de todo lo que has tenido que sufrir todo este tiempo, solo tú sabes la causa de tus miedos, pero quiero que sepas que estamos aquí para protegerte, para cuidarte a ti y a esa criatura, no quiérenos hacerte daño ni menos alejarte de ella.

- Lo sé, por eso necesito que… -dijo Bella intentando con desesperación pedir disculpas.

- No es necesario que expliques nada Bella –dijo Rosalie sorprendiéndolos a todos –ninguno de nosotros puede juzgarte por comportarte como una madre protegiendo a su hija.

- Por lo demás nos lo tenemos merecido por habernos largado de esa forma –dijo Esme con notorio pesar en su voz –ni tu, ni nosotros lo paso bien en todo este tiempo.

- Pero ahora estamos aquí y es lo que importa –dijo Alice pasando los brazos por los hombros de Bella –ahora no volveremos a dejarte jamás, eso te lo juro.

- Aunque el atolondrado de Edward le de otro ataque de sobreprotección –dijo Emmett acercándose hacia Bella, quien vi como todos les lanzaban miradas de reprobación -¿Que? Si es lo que todos pensaban.

Bella solo sonrió dispuesta a agradecerles por su perdón, pero el rugido de sus tripas exigiendo comida la interrumpió y la avergonzó.

- Creo que alguien tiene hambre –dijo Esme con tono alegre, tomando de la mano a Bella para llevarla a la cocina, la cual jamás había sido utilizada –dime ¿Qué quieres para desayunar?

- Eh… bueno… no estoy segura –dijo Bella al ver que todos estaban en la cocina acompañándola –leche supongo.

- ¿Solo eso? –Pregunto Edward frunciendo el seño.

- Y… tostadas con huevo revuelto y tocino… -dijo Bella mientras su estómago seguía rugiendo –y galletas de anís.

- ¿Galletas de anís? –Pregunto Edward sorprendido –nunca te ha gustado el anís.

- Es que… -dijo Bella mientras el rubor subía a sus mejillas ¿Cómo explicar una ferviente necesidad de comer algo que jamás te había gustado? –Creo que tengo antojos.

- Ah, eso déjamelo a mi –dijo Alice desapareciendo por la cocina.

- Oye, deberías ser tu quien atienda mis antojos –dijo Bella mirando seriamente a Edward quien no pudo más que sonreír ante la recriminación de su pequeña y frágil humana –no Alice.

- En eso tiene razón –dijo Esme moviéndose rápidamente en la cocina –esa es tu labor.

- Científicamente los antojos no son parte del proceso de un embarazo –dijo Edward ganándose una severa mirada de parte de Esme y Rosalie quienes lo acribillaron con los ojos –pero estaré encantado de cumplir tus antojos desde ahora en adelante, amor.

Bella sonrió divertida y lo aprisionó entre sus brazos para robarle un beso.

- Oigan contrólense, ya se han portado lo suficientemente mal –dijo Emmett con picardía haciendo sonrojar a Bella.

- Emmett –dijo Carlisle ayudando a su esposa a servir el desayuno de Bella.

- Sera mejor que les dejemos solos –dijo Rosalie arrastrando a Emmett con ella.

- Esto… Bella –dijo Jasper parado en la cocina, no más alejado de Bella posible –yo quisiera poder… disculparme contigo… por todo.

Bella levanto la vista sorprendida primeramente de no haberse percatado de la presencia de Jasper en la habitación, además del dolor que aquellas llevaban implícitas esas palabras.

- Me he sentido tremendamente responsable todo este tiempo por todo lo que sucedió el día de tu cumpleaños y… -dijo Jasper tan abatido y culposo que Bella se sintió tremendamente desesperada por consolarlo.

- Jasper –dijo Bella bajando de la silla en la que Edward la había subido, pero sin separase de su amado –yo no te culpo de nada, aunque no logro imaginar lo complejo que debe ser para ti controlarte, lo entiendo… se que jamás quisiste herirme, que jamás quisiste que nada de lo que sucedió, realmente hubiese ocurrido.

- No logro sentirme menos culpable –dijo Jasper levantando la vista, con un tremendo dolor emocional.

- Los accidentes suceden y más aun si se trata de mi –dijo Bella encogiéndose de hombros con resignación, sacando una sonrisa de todos los vampiros presentes –lo importante en este momento es que estamos todos juntos, porque yo ahora formo parte de su familia… les guste o no, con el tiempo aprenderemos a ser cuidadosos, tanto ustedes como yo… así que por favor te pido que dejes ese incidente atrás y que empecemos todo de nuevo ¿Te parece?

Jasper la miro unos segundos, con una sonrisa en el rostro, bajo la cabeza y suspiro, acto que también imito Edward, el cual la miro con intensidad antes de volver los ojos hacia su hermano vampiro.

- Me parece perfecto –dijo Jasper con la que seria la primera sonrisa genuina que Bella ve dibujada en su perfecto rostro.

- ¡Listo! –dijo Alice apareciendo con su vampírica velocidad con una caja llena de galletas de anís.

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –Pregunto Bella sin poder esconder la sonrisa del rostro, mientras intentaba tomar las galletas que Alice tenia en sus manos.

- ¡Ey! –se quejo Alice alejando las galletas con un rápido movimiento.

- ¡Alice! –se quejo Bella haciendo pucheros a Edward quien no pudo más que sonreír para luego moverse rápidamente hacia su hermana y arrebatarle las galletas a su hermana, la cual no alcanzo a predecir sus movimientos.

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? –Pregunto Alice viendo a su hermano con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro, mientras entregaba las galletas a Bella –no te vi hacerlo.

- Sin pensar demasiado, cuesta pero puedes lograrlo –dijo Edward con una sonrisa de autosuficientica.

- Mm… gracias Alice –dijo Bella sentándose nuevamente en su asiento para comer el desayuno que Esme había preparado.

- Oye, yo las recupere –dijo Edward mirando con falsa cara de enojo.

- Pero fue ella quien se dio el trabajo de traerlas, trabajo que debiste hacer tu así que el mérito es suyo –dijo Bella comiendo una cucharada de huevos –Mm… Esme, esta exquisito.

- Gracias –dijo Esme sonriendo a Bella con cariño –te dejo comer tranquila, vamos chicos.

Esme se llevó a Carlisle, Jasper y Alice, dejando solos a los dos enamorados.

- Así que ahora tendré que estar pendiente de tus antojos –dijo Edward apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Bella, quien disfrutaba de su alimento.

- Es tu deber –dijo Bella bebiendo un poco de leche.

Edward sonrió al escuchar aquello, ese era uno de sus nuevos deberes desde ahora en adelante, atender a su amada lo mejor que pudiera, acto que no se comparaba con el que a su juicio, era el mejor regalo que ella podría haberle dado jamás, una hija.

- Estaré encantado de cumplir todos sus antojos de ahora en adelante –dijo Edward besando su mejilla, para luego sentarse a su lado y verla comer con emergía. Colocó con cuidado un mechón rebelde tras su oreja, haciendo a Bella sonreír.

- ¿Qué haremos hoy? –Pregunto Bella sin levantar la vista de su plato.

- Lo que quieras –dijo Edward observando como ella terminaba con tranquilidad si desayuno.

- Quiero que Carlisle me revise y corroboremos que todo ande bien –dijo Bella mirando a Edward –después me gustaría descansar, estos días han sido muy ajetreados y no he podido descansar como se debe.

- Respecto a eso, me gustaría saber que fue lo que sucedió con Charlie –dijo Edward con simpleza, sin demostrar la ansiedad que el tema representaba para él.

"Miedo y rencor" dijo la voz de Jasper en su mente, haciendo que la ansiedad de Edward aumentara. "No la presiones, deja que ella nos cuente cuando este lista" dijo la voz de Carlisle en su mente.

- Tal vez en otro momento –dijo Bella luego de unos minutos de silencio –ya termine ahora me gustaría que Carlisle pudiera revisarme.

- Espérame aquí un segundo, iré con Carlisle a arreglar todo arriba y luego te subiré –dijo Edward dejándola sentada en la cocina, para luego desaparecer a velocidad vampírica.

Bella suspiro y apilo los platos en el lavaplatos para lavarlos cuidadosamente, luego secó sus manos y se sentó mirando hacia la ventana a ver el nublado día. Al parecer este sería su nuevo hogar por lo que tendría que olvidarse de la calidez del sol por esos meses. Miro el espesor de los arboles que rodeaban la propiedad, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos hasta que vio una figura parada a unos cuatro metros de la ventana, una persona que la miraba fijamente. Bella pestañeo rápidamente para ver si su vista se había nublado, pero aquel hombre seguía ahí, mirándola fijamente. Al fijarse un poco más, noto que el hombre llevaba una chaqueta de cuero, una polera blanca y un colgante de cuerno café oscuro que como lo era el tono de su piel. Llevaba unos jeans gastados y unas botas puntiagudas, era calva brillaba al igual que sus rojos ojos. Esperen ¿Rojos ojos?

Bella empezó a hiperventilar al percatarse que el hombre la miraba fijamente. Había un vampiro en el patio de la casa y la miraba a ella, la miraba y la analizaba.

Bella miro hacia todos lados imaginando que todos debían de haberse percatado de la presencia de otro vampiro en las cercanías, un vampiro que claramente no compartía su dieta, lo cual siempre les inquietaba, pero contrario a lo que ella pensaba, nadie estaba a su lado, ella estaba sola en la cocina, con un vampiro a cinco metros de ella y nadie más que ella parecía haberse dado cuenta.

Intentando mantener su autocontrol, bajo despacio del banco y camino de espaldas hacia la puerta de la cocina, sin quitar la vista del vampiro que la siguió con la mirada, frunciendo el seño levemente al notar como ella tampoco despegaba sus ojos de él. Al posarse de espaldas en la puerta, el vampiro dio un paso a velocidad humana hacia ella, haciendo que el pánico la dominada.

- Bella –dijo Edward a su espalda.

- Ahhhh –gritó Bella pegando un buen brinco antes de girarse totalmente aterrada.

- ¿Bella? –Pregunto Edward sorprendido ante el pánico de los ojos de Bella –Bella, mi amor.

Bella hiperventilo unos segundos antes de girarse a mirar por la ventana, sin encontrar a aquel extraño vampiro. ¿A caso habría sido una ilusión?

- Bella ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto Edward tomando las manos de Bella entre las suya –Dios, tu corazón late demasiado rápido.

- ¿Qué sucede Edward? –Pregunto Carlisle asomándose tras su hijo como el resto de los vampiros de la casa.

- Bella siéntate –dijo Edward tomando con rapidez uno de los pisos para acercárselo a Bella y sentarla en él –no lo sé, parecí a su espalda y pego un grito, esta un poco ida.

- No… estoy… bien –dijo Bella sintiendo como su corazón latía dolorosamente en su pecho –es solo… que Edward… me asusto.

Edward la miro atentamente por unos segundos, haciendo sentir a Bella que no había tragado aquella escusa.

- Mi hermano tiene ese efecto, es poco agraciado, ya lo sabes –dijo Emmett para distender un poco el ambiente.

- Edward, llévala a mi despacho para poder revisarla –dijo Carlisle desapareciendo escaleras arriba.

Edward se acercó rápidamente a ella y la cargo con sumo cuidado, como si de una figura de cristal se tratase, Al acomodarla Bella piso mirar hacia la ventana, intentando encontrar a aquel vampiro, pero ya no había absolutamente nada ahí.

"Sí, definitivamente fue mi imaginación" pensó Bella recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Edward mientras suspiraba.

Al entrar al despacho de Carlisle, Bella notó varias cosas diferentes, entre ellas que las puertas que daban a una habitación contigua, que siempre se encontraban cerradas, ahora estaban abiertas de par en par, dejando ver una camilla, un biombo variados utensilios médicos y una maquina de ecografías de alta tecnología.

- Dios ¿En que momento organizaron todo esto? –Pregunto Bella mientras la dejaba con sumo cuidado sobre la camilla.

- Cuando Edward fue por ti a Port Angel –dijo Carlisle tomando el esfigmomanómetro de mercurio (el que toma la presión arterial) para comenzarlo a enrollar en su hombro –ahora tranquilízate, quiero tomarte la presión.

Bella se relajo mientras sentía que la banda que apresaba su brazo comenzaba a llenarse de aire, suspiró y miró con escepticismo el ecógrafo que parecía muy tecnológico.

- Tienes la presión un poco alta –dijo Carlisle tras quitarle la banda del brazo.

- ¿De donde sacaron ese ecógrafo? –pregunto Bella mirando a Edward quien se había acercado para ayudarla a bajar de la camilla.

- Lo arrendamos –dijo Edward con total simpleza guiándola hasta la pesa digital.

- ¿Estas bromeando Edward? Eso debió de costar una fortuna ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a un hospital y listo? –Pregunto Bella bastante sorprendida mientras se quitaba los zapatos y se subía a la balanza –hay no quiero mirar.

- Estas en tu peso normal Bella –dijo Carlisle mirando la pesa que marcaba 48 kilogramos –de hecho diría que par estar embarazada estas bajo peso.

- Carlisle solo quiero subir lo estrictamente necesario –dijo Bella bajando de la balanza para volver a colocarse los zapatos – ¿Tu me harás las revisiones Carlisle?

- Primero necesitamos saber que tan normal es el embarazo Bella, de acuerdo a eso sabremos si seguiremos el embarazo desde aquí o te llevaremos a un hospital como debería ser.

- ¿Y si… no es tan normal como debería ser? –Pregunto Bella mientras Edward la recostaba en la camilla con facilidad.

- Tranquila mi amor, todo estará bien –dijo Edward besando su frente para luego colocarse del otro lado de Bella, para dar espacio a Carlisle quien se acercaba con el ecógrafo.

- Bien, levántate la camiseta Bella –pidió Carlisle a Bella, quien de inmediato levanto su polera y bajo levemente los pantalones para dejar a la vista todo su vientre.

Instintivamente rebusco sin quitar la mirada de la pantalla del ecógrafo, la mano de Edward a su lado para poder apretarla y hacerle palpable su nerviosismo por el primer encuentro con su bebe.

- Bien, esto se va a sentir frío pero no te asustes –dijo Carlisle esparciéndole sobre el vientre una sustancia trasparente y gelatinosa –vamos a ver… aquí esta.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Bella contuvo el aliento y apretó con fuerza la mano de Edward. En fracción de segundos en la habitación solo se escucho el rápido latido se ese pequeño ser que se movía tímidamente en el vientre de su madre.

- Eso pequeña, muévete un poco para poder verte mejor –dijo Carlisle mirando la pantalla con suma atención al igual que Edward.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio observando desde distintos ángulos a la pequeña que crecía en el vientre de Bella.

-dios, díganme algo, me estas poniendo nerviosa ¿Está todo bien con mi bebe? –Pregunto Bella mirando a ambos -¡Edward!

- Todo esta bien Bella, es solo que estamos sorprendidos… la pequeña parece mucho más humana de lo que nosotros mismos esperamos –dijo Edward con una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro.

- Esos son sus latidos ¿verdad? –Pregunto ella mientras lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

- Sí, e se e su corazón y late fuerte y sano –dijo Carlisle con la misma emoción reflejada en el rostro.

- Gracias a Dios –dijo Bella cerrando los ojos mientras que las lágrimas desbordaban sus ojos.

- Mi amor –dijo Edward besando su frente con la misma emoción en sus ojos, los que parecían derretirse ante tanto amor –es nuestra pequeña.

- Sí, nuestra –dijo Bella llorando de alegría mientras se aferraba al cuello de Edward con su mano libre.

- Bien, eso nos indica que pues controlarte en un hospital normal –dijo Carlisle con evidente alivio –conozco un excelente que puede controlarte.

- De más esta decirle Carlisle que me gustaría que estuvieras al pendiente a pesar de ello –dijo Edward con seriedad y preocupación –no quiero que nada les suceda a la bebe o a Bella.

- Tranquilo hijo, conservaremos el ecógrafo hasta que la pequeña nazca para mantener nuestras propias revisiones.

- ¿Mantenerlo? Pero eso costara una fortuna Edward, esto debe de ser muy caro –dijo Bella con consternación.

- No te preocupes Bella, esto no tiene la menor importancia, lo realmente importante es asegurarnos que tanto la bebe como tu estén perfectamente bien –dijo Carlisle regalándole una sonrisa.

- Oye Carlisle… ¿No conoces a una ginecóloga? –Pregunto Bella con un rubor en las mejillas.

- No te preocupes mi amor, estaré vigilando sus pensamientos, ante cualquier cosa extraña te sacare de inmediato de ahí –dijo Edward en su oído, pero sabedor que todos en la casa le habían escuchado.

"_No quieres que toquen tu mercancía ¿Eh Eddie?"_ pensó Emmett haciendo enfurecer a Edward.

- ¡No digas estupideces Emmett! –gritó Edward sorprendiendo tanto a Bella como a Carlisle.

- ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto Bella sin entender.

- No importa, ahora vamos para que te bañes y te cambies, Esme y Alice te esperan en mi habitación –dijo Edward cargándola nuevamente.

- ¿Me quedaré definitivamente en tu habitación? –Pregunto Bella mientras Edward avanzaba con tranquilidad a la habitación.

- Sí ¿Por qué? ¿No te agrada la idea? –Pregunto Edward algo contrariado.

- No al contrario, es solo que deberías decir "nuestra" habitación en vez de tú habitación –dijo Bella con una sonrisa que hizo sonreír a Edward.

- Lo tendré en cuenta –dijo Edward entrando a la habitación para dejarla en la cama con una sonrisa en el rostro –aquí les traigo a Bella, cuídenla por favor.

- No tienes ni que pedirlo –dijo Alice haciéndose la ofendida –ahora vete, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

- Nos vemos amor –dijo Edward robándole un beso a Bella antes de marcharse.

- Bien, manos a la obra Esme –dijo Alice acercándose con su madre hacía Bella quien se estremeció al verlas acercarse.

Pasadas tres horas se arrepintió de aquel pensamiento, Alice y Esme se habían encargado de darle una atención digna de un spa de alta categoría, dejándola como nueva y tranquilamente acostada en la cama, tanto así que se quedó profundamente dormida.

- Bella –escucho un susurro cerca de su oído –linda Bella, despierta

- Mm… -murmuro girándose hacia el lado contrario al molesto susurro.

- Abre los ojos, Isabella –dijo una voz completamente desconocida en su oído, voz que la hizo abrir los ojos inmediatamente, topándose con un hombre moreno, completamente calvo y de increíbles ojos rojos.

- Hola Bella –dijo el vampiro con una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus perfectos y blancos dientes –tenia tantas ganas de conocerte.

Bella estaba completamente atónica, sin habla y con el corazón latiéndole aceleradamente en el pecho.

Tranquilízate, tus latidos llamaran la atención de tu querido Edward –dijo el vampiro sentándose al lado de Bella con comodidad –quiero que tengamos una conversación, bueno más bien yo hablare y tu responderás con tu cabeza con un sí o un no ¿Te parece?

Bella intento meter más aire a sus pulmones y así poder relajarse un poco, al lograrlo movió levemente su cabeza afirmativamente. Estaba completamente a merced de ese vampiro, si él quería podría asesinarla antes de que el resto pudiera hacer algo más para detenerlo. Esperen ¿Cómo el resto de los Cullen no se habían percatado de aquel vampiro?

- Bien querida Bella, antes que todo quiero presentarme, mi nombre es Acyl y digamos que soy un conocido de Victoria ¿Recuerdas a Victoria? –Pregunto Acyl a lo que Bella respondió afirmativamente –bien, resulta que ella me pidió que viniera a ver a los Cullen, ya que tiene un especial interés en asesinarte lenta y dolorosamente. Ahora me imagino que tu te preguntaras porque me envió a mi y no vino ella misma, la respuesta es porque yo tengo un don muy especial, tengo el don de hacer desaparecer mi presencia cuando lo deseo y con quien deseo, excepto contigo. Ahora tu te volverás a preguntas ¿Por qué yo? bien, eso mismo me pregunto yo ¿Por qué tu no eres inmune a mis poderes? Siendo que Victoria te presento como una humana tan común he inservible, la mascota de estos extravagantes vampiros vegetarianos.

Bella lo miraba atentamente mientras el vampiro emitía su monologo, ella estaba completamente paralizada.

- ¿Qué hay de especial en ti Bella? –Pregunto Acyl acercándose a Bella –a parte claro esta de tan peculiar efluvio que liberas, efluvio que se mezcla con el de su querido Edward.

Bella negó con la cabeza levemente y se encogió de hombros dando a entender su ignorancia sobre el tema.

- Hay Bella, debo decir que me he llevado una gran sorpresa, pensaba encontrarme con una humana que prácticamente era la mascota de esta extravagante familia y me encuentro con una humana que esta enamorada de un vampiro y un vampiro que esta enamorado de ella, también me encuentro con una humana que es inmune a mis poderes ¿Puedes creerlo? Una simple y vulgar humana, esto me ha causado un gran shock, sobre todo hoy en la tarde cuando me has descubierto observándote –dijo Acyl haciendo que el ceño de Bella se frunciera levemente –vamos no te sientas ofendida, Victoria te pinto como… prácticamente un parasito, pero me topo con toda una… caja de sorpresas, lo que a su vez me hace estar en una tremenda encrucijada, primero porque Victoria quiere asesinarte y la verdad, me pareces demasiado interesante como para que ella te asesine, seria un verdadero desperdicio, pero por otro lado yo le dije a ella que le ayudaría a asesinarte, cosa que tampoco estoy obligado a cumplir.

Mientras Acyl pensaba y analizaba sus posibilidades, Bella intentaba a toda costa procesar la información en su cabeza, pero el terror no solo paralizo su cuerpo, también su mente.

- ¿Tú que crees? –Pregunto Acyl a Bella quien no dejaba de templar –Oh vamos muchacha relájate, mira, creo que no te matare, francamente no hay tanta cercanía con Victoria como para hacer eso, claro que tampoco soy tan cercano a ti como para ayudarte pero pareces mucho más interesante, así que relájate, no te asesinare ni te llevare con victoria, es más te ayudaré con ella.

Bella lo miró unos segundos sin entender demasiado, pero simplemente se dedico a asentir a todo lo que decía, en un ataque de pánico.

- Ahora será mejor que me vaya porque tu Edward está notando cuan alterado esta tu latido cardíaco –dijo Acyl colocándose de pie para caminar a velocidad humana hacia la ventana –ahora será mejor que no le digas a nadie que he estado aquí o tal vez cambie de opinión respecto a no matarte… ¡era broma muchacha, relájate o te dará un ataque!

Bella simplemente asintió conteniendo la respiración mientras veía como Acyl saltaba por la ventana segundos antes que Edward irrumpiera en la habitación.

- ¿Bella? –Pregunto Edward mirándose asustado al ver la palidez de la mujer que amaba -¿Estás bien?

- Una… una pesadilla –dijo Bella con un hilo de voz –fue solo una pesadilla.

Bella le estiró los brazos a Edward para que se acercara y la abrazara, cosa que él no dudo ni un segundo en hacer, entregándole la tranquilidad que Bella tanto necesitaba en esos momentos.

Tranquila amor, todo estará bien –dijo Edward apresándola firmemente entre sus brazos intentando entregarle esa tranquilidad que ella tanto parecía necesitar en esos momentos.

"_¿Realmente estaré bien? ¿Cumplirá ese tal Acyl su palabra? ¿A caso no sería mejor decirle todo a Edward? ¿Y si Acyl le hace daño a Edward o al resto de la familia? O peor aun ¿Sí le cuento todo a Edward y él decide marcharse nuevamente para esta vez no volver jamás? No, Yo no soportaría eso, no podía volver a estar sola, no otra vez. Debo guardar silencio, debo mantener esto en secreto por el bien de mi bebe y mío, yo no soportaría estar sola otra vez, Sí, eso es lo mejor."_

- ¿Quieres seguir durmiendo o bajas a comer? Esme casi termina tu almuerzo –dijo Edward sacándola de sus cavilaciones mientras acariciaba tiernamente su rostro.

- No quiero dormir más, será… será mejor que bajemos –dijo Bella un con el pulso acelerado.

- ¿Tanto te atormento Alice y Esme que tuviste pesadillas? –dijo Edward en tono bromista pero con un gran interés en saber que era lo que había asustado tanto a Bella.

- Sí un poco –dijo Bella intentando sonreír pero no tuvo demasiado éxito –bajemos.

- Claro –contesto Edward tomándola de la mano para guiarla hacia la cocina donde Esme terminaba de preparar unas verduras salteadas con un poco de pollo para que Bella almorzara.

Durante el resto de la tarde Bella estuvo mirando constantemente por la ventana, intentando mantener a raya sus miedos, pero ni Edward, ni Jasper pasaron por alto lo alterada que estaba, lo cual corroboró al sentir las constantes miradas de ambos vampiros, lo que finalmente la hizo decidir retirarse temprano a la cama para descansar.

- Dejé tu pijama sobre la cama –dijo Alice mientras dibujaba sobre un block sentada en un mullido y blanco sillón junto a Jasper.

- Gracias Alice, buenas noches a todos –dijo Bella despidiéndose para subir a la habitación junto a Edward, el que no se despegaba de su lado ni un solo segundo.

Al estar preparada para dormir, se introdujo en la cama junto a Edward, el que lo había pronunciado palabra alguna desde que habían entrado en la habitación que ambos compartían.

- ¿Te encuentras bien mi amor? –Pregunto Bella una vez se hubo acomodado a su lado.

- Yo sí, pero la que no parece estar del todo bien, eres tú –dijo Edward fijando su intensa mirada color oro, en ella.

- Fue solo una pesadilla –dijo Bella bajando la mirada paraqué él no viera el temor en sus ojos –las he tenido desde que…

- Desde que me fui, lo sé –respondió Edward bastante acongojado.

- Edward mírame –espetó Bella tomando el rostro de Edward entre sus manos –eso ya sucedió, es historia, ahora estamos juntos, las pesadillas pasaran, es solo cosa de tiempo y de que te mantengas a mi lado todas las noches.

Edward la observo unos segundos, analizando las palabras de Bella, su rostro y sus actitudes. Ella sabía que Edward no estaba del todo convencido con aquellas palabras, peor que por el momento se quedaría con ella y no insistiría, lo que le daba a entender que debía tener cuidado si quería mantener en secreto la llegada de ese tal Acyl.

- Carlisle ya te consiguió una hora con el doctor Clarkston –comentó Edward cambiando radicalmente de tema, cosa que ella agradeció.

- Eso es bueno, mientras antes empiece con mis controles mucho mejor para nuestro bebe –dijo Bella sonriendo a su amado vampiro –ahora quisiera saber otra cosa… ¿Nos estableceremos aquí definitivamente?

- Sí ¿Por qué? ¿No te agrada la idea? ¿Quieres quedarte en otro lugar? –Pregunto Edward mirándola intrigado y contrariado.

- No, aquí me gusta, está bien… es solo que… -dijo Bella dudando en continuar –me gustaría continuar en la escuela, al marcharme de Forks tuve que dejar todo, pero no quiero dejar inconclusos mis estudios, me agradaría poder graduarme ¿Crees que sea posible?

- Por supuesto que si, no te preocupes, volveremos a la escuela para que puedas terminar como se debe –dijo Edward besando su frente con una sonrisa en la cara.

- ¿Volveremos? –Pregunto Bella levantando la cabeza con el ceño fruncido al imaginar las intensiones de Edward.

- Sí, yo también iré contigo –dijo Edward con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en el rostro.

- Pero mi amor, tú ya has hecho muchas veces la preparatoria, no es necesario que vuelvas a pasar por ese calvario otra vez –dijo Bella frunciendo el ceño.

- No es un calvario si estoy contigo, además no voy a permitirme volver a estar separado de ti ni un instante –dijo Edward robándole un casto beso que la hizo suspirar.

"_Ojala eso fuera cien por cierto"_ pensó Bella mientras un gran bostezo la atacaba.

-ahora será mejor que duermas, mañana empezaremos a buscar una escuela –dijo Edward acomodándose en la cama –buenas noches cariño, descansa que yo cuidaré de tus sueños, no me separare de ti.

- Gracias mi amor, te amo… buenas noches –dijo Bella besándolo antes de echar la última mirada por la ventana antes de cerrar los ojos, más tranquila al no ver a Acyl. Pero aquella tranquilidad era gracias a la incapacidad de sus humanos sentidos de percibir a Acyl vigilando a Bella y a los Cullen, escondido entre la oscuridad del bosque que rodeaba la casa.

* * *

**_Hola a todos, lamento la demora pero me fui de vacaciones y me he demorado un poco en transcribir todas las cosas que intenten adelantar. Ah sido un poco complicado retomar el ritmo, tengo varias historias inconclusas y tengo que retomarlas de a poco. Esta esta un poco más fresca porque la escribo desde hace poco pero el resto se ha empolvado un poco y me esta costando tomarles el ritmo nuevamente pero de a poco lo estoy logrando. _**

**_Bien, ahora los dejo con esto, espero volver pronto a actualizar pero no sera hasta que no logre sacar un capitulo en el resto de mis historias, asi que probablemnete sea ya en marzo, un beso a todos._**

**_Nos estamos leyendo, cuidense y dejen sus comentarios.  
Se despide su humilde servidora._**

**_:.:Konnyta-granger:.:_**


	5. Chapter 4: Adelante

Capítulo 4: Adelante

- Bien Bella, estas en perfectas condiciones –dijo el doctor Clarkston sentándose luego de revisar a Bella –ahora necesito que te realizases unos exámenes de rutina a como de control, te daré esta orden.

Mientras el doctor escribía Edward ayudaba a Bella a sacarse el gel y a acomodarse la ropa.

- ¿Cada cuanto programara las ecografías y los controles? –Pregunto Edward bajando a Bella de la camilla con cuidado.

- Puede ser mensualmente, pero no duden en venir si algo sucede entre cada control –dijo el doctor levantando la vista del papel –en caso que sea algo de gravedad Carlisle se puede poner en contacto conmigo, en cualquier momento.

- Muchas gracias doctor Clarkston –dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

- Bien, pasen por secretaría y ahí les darán un cd con la ecografía –dijo el doctor con una gran sonrisa.

- Muchas gracias por todo –dijo Bella tendiéndole la mano al doctor cuando los tres se colocaron de pie.

- No te preocupes –dijo el doctor despidiéndose de Bella –ahora recuerda mis consejos y no deberías de tener mayores problemas, se ve un embarazo completamente normal.

- No se preocupe, yo me encargare que siga la instrucciones al pie de la letra –dijo Edward mirando de reojo a Bella con una sonrisa, quien solo negó con la cabeza.

- De eso no me cabe duda, Carlisle me comento que estaban muy contentos con la llegada del bebe –dijo el doctor acercándolos a la puerta del despacho.

- Sí, fue una sorpresa para todos, pero estamos realmente contentos –dijo Bella tomando la mano de Edward –bien, muchas gracias, nos veremos pronto doctor Clarkston.

- Adiós Bella, Edward –dijo el doctor viéndolos marcharse.

Tras salir dela consulta, subieron al Volvo de Edward, ambos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- Haré una colección con todas las ecografías –dijo Edward con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- No lo dudo, cariño –dijo Bella riendo ante el entusiasmo de su amado vampiro.

- ¿Quieres pasar a otro lado? Ya casi es la hora de comer y falta un poco para llegar a casa –dijo Edward mientras se acercaban al centro comercial.

- Podríamos pasar al centro comercial y comer ahí, bueno yo comería ahí –dijo Bella corrigiéndose.

- Claro amor –dijo Edward esquivando al resto de los vehículos con facilidad para entrar en el estacionamiento y aparcar cerca de la entrada.

- Oye, este lugar esta reservado –dijo Bella al ver el letrero azul.

- Para adultos mayores y mujeres embarazadas –dijo Edward corrigiendo a Bella.

- Si, pero eso es para las mujeres con embarazos avanzados, yo apenas y tengo nada de panza –dijo Bella pasándose la mano por su plano vientre.

- Pero aun así no quiero que te canses, ahora vamos que debes alimentarte bien, ya oíste al doctor Clarkston –dijo Edward bajando del auto para acercarse a velocidad humana a abrirle la puerta a Bella –ahora bien señorita ¿Dónde quieres comer?

- Mm…. –murmuro Bella mientras caminaban tomados de la manos –tal vez podríamos comer pasta.

- Podríamos suena a muchos –dijo Edward sonriendo ante el comentario.

- No me refería a ti, me refería a nuestro bebe y a mi–dijo Bella sacándole la lengua de forma infantil.

- Que graciosa te has vuelto –dijo Edward aprisionándola rápidamente entre sus brazos para robarle un beso –me alegra que estés tan contenta.

- Estoy contenta porque tu estas contento –dijo Bella sonriéndole con un brillo especial en los ojos.

- ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? La mujer que amo con todo mi ser me ha perdonado y además me una posibilidad que jamás soñé… ser padre.

- ¿Quisiste ser padre alguna vez? –Pregunto Bella con curiosidad mientras se ponían en marcha nuevamente.

- Ah decir verdad, nuca –dijo Edward con total sinceridad –pero creo que eso se debe a que siempre pensé que no podría ser padre, además no había encontrado a la mujer que me hubiera hecho aunque fuera desearlo.

- Y antes que… todo pasara ¿Lo deseaste alguna vez? –Pregunto Bella con curiosidad.

- Una noche, mientras te veía dormir, imagine como hubiese sido si nos hubiéramos conocido en mi época, me imagine una casa hermosa, con cuatro pequeños, tres niños y una niña correteando por todos lados, te imagine a ti, hermosa, recibiéndome con una sonrisa –dijo Edward con un todo totalmente soñador.

- ¿Por qué habría de estar yo en la casa esperándote? Eso suena un poco sexista –dijo Bella frunciendo el seño haciendo reír a Edward ante el comentario.

- Esa era la época Bella, las mujeres estaban en la casa esperando a sus maridos, aun no había llegado ese boom de la revelación femenina –dijo Edward entre risas provocando a Bella.

- Que machista –dijo Bella riendo ante la provocación de su novio –en todo caso me gusta eso de los niños, aunque yo hubiera tenido dos mujeres y dos hombres, así hubiéramos estado a la par.

- A mi me gusta pensar que en el caso de no estar yo para cuidar de mi pequeña, sus hermanos podrían cuidarla –dijo Edward entrando al restaurant –eso me daría tranquilidad.

- Eso me hace pensar que serás un sobreprotector con nuestra pequeña –dijo Bella girándose para mirarlo a la cara.

- Probablemente –dijo Edward con una sonrisa antes de robarle un beso.

- ¿Mesa para dos? –Pregunto un joven camarero que miro coquetamente a Bella.

- Sí, lo más privado que tenga por favor, mi novia y yo queremos intimidad –dijo Edward recalcando las palabras para marcar su territorio.

- Claro, síganme –dijo el camarero encaminándose hacia el fondo del local, seguidos de una sonrojada Bella y un ceñudo Edward –en un momento les traigo la carta.

- No es necesario, quiero lasaña con salsa boloñesa –dijo Bella apenas tomo asiento.

- Tu y tus antojos cariño –dijo Edward acariciando el plano vientre de su novia.

- Claro –dijo el muchacho bastante contrariado -¿Usted que desea señor?

- Un vaso de juego de piña, nada más –dijo Edward sin levantar la mirada de Bella mientras si sentaba frente a ella.

- Que sean dos –dijo Bella sonriendo a Edward mientras tomaba su mano sobre la mesa.

- Enseguida –dijo el camarero desapareciendo entre las mesas.

- No puedo creer que hayas hecho esa escena, nunca lo pensé de ti –dijo Bella sonriéndole a su novio.

- No tienes idea de lo que pensaba –dijo Edward frunciendo el ceño.

- No, no puedo imaginarlo, pero ¿Era necesario el "queremos intimidad"? –Pregunto Bella sin poder contener una risa.

- Tal vez no, pero sirvió –dijo Edward regalándole una sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo supiste que quería jugo de piña? –Pregunto Bella de pronto.

- Anoche mencionaste el jugo de piña un par de veces –dijo Edward colocando un mechón de cabello tras la oreja de su delicada y humana novia.

- Ah si es cierto, soñaba que estaba en una isla caribeña tomando un gran vaso de juego de piña, helado y dulce –dijo Bella mientras se le hacia agua la boca.

- Aquí están sus jugos, enseguida traigo su plato señorita –dijo el camarero apenas mirando a Bella.

- ¿Y ahora que le sucede a este chico? –Pregunto Bella viéndolo marchar sin apenas mirarla.

- Ya adivino que estabas embarazada, por eso… -dijo Edward pero Bella completo la frase bastante enojada.

- ¿Por eso ya no soy atractiva? ¿A caso estoy usada? –dijo Bella aumentando un poco la voz y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Para esos chicos que solo buscan aventuras tal vez si, pero para mi no… te encuentro aun mas atractiva y hermosa si eso es posible –dijo Edward con un tono que no dejaba lugar a dudas respecto de sus deseos y sentimientos.

Bella lo miro unos segundos, con las mejillas teñidas, antes de apoyarse sobre la mesa para robarle un acalorado beso.

- Disculpe… -dijo el camarero volviendo con la orden de Bella –a-aquí esta su orden.

- Gracias –dijo Edward mirando a Bella con una sonrisa mientras ella se acomodaba totalmente sonrojada.

"_Maldito suertudo, es realmente hermosa_" pensó el camarero antes de marcharse, haciendo que Edward lanzara una carcajada que sorprendió a Bella.

- ¿De que te ríes? –Pregunto Bella sorprendida.

- De nada cariño, ahora disfruta tu comida –dijo Edward tomando la mano libre de su amada mientras esta empezada atacar a aquella pobre y desamparada lasaña.

- Te solicitó un estudio de Hematocrito, hemoglobina, glicemia, VDRL y un examen de orina –dijo Carlisle revisando la orden médica –lo usual.

- Ose que el embarazo va totalmente normal –dijo Esme colocando unas cuantas galletas de anís sobre la mesa de centro, para Bella.

- Sí, aunque de todos modos yo estaré monitoreándola permanentemente –dijo Carlisle dejando la orden sobre la mesa.

- Y ¿Qué hicieron hoy? –Pregunto Bella mirando a todos los vampiros reunidos a su alrededor.

- Yo fui de compras –dijo Alice encogiéndose de hombros.

- Algo que no sepa Alice –dijo Bella haciendo que todos rieran.

- Mira tu pequeña humana –dijo Alice riendo al igual que todos.

- Fui a la escuela a gestionar su ingreso –dijo Carlisle.

- Alice y yo te acompañaremos –dijo Edward besando su coronilla.

- Edward, ya te dije que no es necesario, además probablemente tendré que retomar todo el año porque no tengo las notas del otro instituto, será algo tedioso –dijo Bella mirándolo con cierto fastidio al recordarlo.

- No será necesario Bella, recupere tus notas de instituto de Forks y las entregue aquí –dijo Carlisle con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo las conseguiste? –Pregunto Bella con gran sorpresa –ah olvídalo, no quiero saberlo.

- No fue nada ilegal, solo pedí unos cuantos favores –dijo Carlisle riendo ante las ocurrencias de Bella.

- Pero ¿No te hicieron demasiadas preguntas? No quiero que nadie sepa donde estoy –dijo Bella pensando específicamente en Charlie.

- No, tranquila, nadie pregunto y solicite que no se comentara nada al respecto –dijo Carlisle notando la preocupación de Bella –aunque nunca podemos estar seguros de ello.

- ¿No quieres que tus compañeros sepan que estas con nosotros? –Pregunto Emmett.

- No, solo no quiero que Charlie tenga algún indicio para encontrarme –dijo Bella tomando una galleta de anís.

Todos se miraron las caras, inseguros de seguir preguntando sobre aquel tema, tema que ella siempre esquivaba.

- ¿Cuándo empiezo? –Pregunto Bella al notar el silencio.

- El lunes entrante –dijo Carlisle colocándose de pie –logre que los tres estuvieran en la misma clase así que no tendrán problemas.

- Genial –dijo Bella con alivio, mirando a Alice con una sonrisa la cual se borro al recordar un pequeño punto, que curiosamente crecía en su interior – ¿Comentaste algo sobre mi embarazo?

- Sí, lo hice y no tuvieron inconveniente en aceptarte, solo que no te eximirían de las materias que tengas que realizar actividad física, solo te cambiaran los métodos de evaluación –respondió Carlisle recordando las dificultades que había puesto la directora de la escuela al enterarse del estado de Bella, cosa que claramente no comentaría con ella, pero que era inevitable que Edward supiera.

"No te preocupes, eso ya esta arreglado" pensó Carlisle mientras miraba la televisión que Emmett había encendido.

- Claro –dijo Edward en un susurro que solo los vampiros escucharon y que solo Carlisle entendió.

- Voy a dormir, estoy cansada –dijo Bella colocándose de pie, seguida de Edward –buenas noches, no vemos mañana.

- Que duermas bien –dijeron todos antes de que Bella desapareciera por las escaleras.

- Te dejo un momento para que te cambien, voy a consultarle algo a Carlisle y regreso –dijo Edward sin darle tiempo a Bella de mirarle o nada. Ella evitaba estar sola, le inquietaba en gran manera que Acyl pudiera regresar, cosa que no había hecho desde su primer encuentro.

Suspiro cansadamente y fue a tomar su pijama del closet, para luego encaminarse hacia el baño, sin mirar hacia el gran ventanal, no quería corroborar si el vampiro se encontraba allí o no, tenia demasiado miedo.

Edward apareció en un solo segundo junto a Carlisle, para consultarle sobre aquello que había visto en su mente.

- ¿Estas seguro que la directora no nos dará problemas con respecto a Bella? –Pregunto Edward con preocupación.

- Se mostro bastante reacia en un comienzo, excuso que no era un buen indicio para la reputación de la escuela, pero hice recalcar las notas de Bella, eso peso bastante, además de algunas donaciones, ya sabes que los humanos son bastante débiles en relación al dinero –dijo Carlisle con bastante pesar –pero no estaría mal que estuvieran atentos ante cualquier tipo de reacción de parte de los docentes hacia ella.

- No dejaremos que la hagan sentir mal –dijo Alice levantando la mirada de la revista que hojeaba, con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados.

- También deberemos asegurarnos que sus notas no decaigan, eso lo recalco bastante –dijo Carlisle mirando a Edward.

- Bella es muy inteligente, no tendrá demasiados problemas con las materias –dijo Edward sin darle mayor importancia a aquel punto, sabía que Bella estaría al nivel de la situación.

- Pero en caso de necesitar ayuda, podemos apoyarla, lo sabes –dijo Rosalie sorprendiéndolos a todos -¿Que?

- Gracias –dijo Edward con sincero agradecimiento.

- Mañana le sacaremos sangre a Bella y la enviare a analizar, quiero tener pronto los resultados, necesito ver si todo va bien –dijo Carlisle tomando el papel había dejado sobre la mesa –no quiero dejar nada al azar.

- ¿Crees que algo en el embarazo de Bella podría alterarse? –Pregunto Jasper sentado al lado de Bella.

- No lo sé, este embarazo no es para nada normal, aunque hasta ahora así haya sido –dijo Carlisle frunciendo levemente el ceño –no tengo registro alguno de mujeres embarazadas de vampiros.

Todos guardaron silencio y analizaron las palabras del patriarca de la familia, incluido Emmett quien quito por unos segundos la vista de la televisión.

- Bella no ha mencionado nada de Charlie aun, evita el tema a toda costa –dijo Edward con preocupación –además evita estar sola, lo he notado.

- También lo note, se muestra bastante ansiosa –dijo Alice mirando a su hermano "¿Puede ser algo que haya sucedido con Charlie en nuestra ausencia?"

- Puede ser, pero no podemos estar seguros hasta que ella no nos comente algo –dijo Edward sintiendo la frustración de no poder leerle la mente a su amada, así todo seria más fácil.

- Por ahora solo debemos estar atentos a ella –dijo Carlisle colocándose de pie –ve con ella o no se dormirá y necesita descansar.

- Claro –dijo Edward desapareciendo escaleras arriba.

Una vez se hubo colocado la pijama, Bella salió del baño y dejo su ropa sobre la silla del escritorio, suspiro y miró de reojo hacia el ventanal. Sabía que él estaría ahí, no presentía.

- Hola Bella –dijo Acyl gesticulando desde el otro lado del vidrio –tenemos que hablar.

Bella trago saliva pesadamente antes de encaminarse hacia la puerta lentamente.

- No lo hagas, no me hagas entrar por ti –dijo Acyl con una sonrisa muy poco sincera –vamos, ya dije que no te haría daño, soy un vampiro de palabra.

"Si claro, le dijiste a Victoria que me matarías y ahora resulta que no lo harás" pensó Bella deteniéndose en su marcha hacia la puerta.

- Mira, acércate a la cama y te contare que es lo que tu vampiro esta conversando con el tal Carlisle –dijo Acyl levantando las cejas repetidas veces intentando tentarla, tentación que hizo a Bella dudar –vamos, se que te gustaría saber que han estado hablando de ti…

- ¿De mi? –Pregunto Bella sin pronunciar palabra alguna, sabedora que el vampiro fuera de la habitación la entendería.

- Sí, de ti –dijo Acyl asintiendo con las cejas alzadas –ahora acércate, no quiero que nadie sospeche, debes de estar tranquila.

Bella trago saliva y suspiro un par de veces antes de acercarse a la cama y sentarse hacia la ventana.

- Eso es bueno, ahora pareces menos aterrada –dijo Acyl sentándose fuera de la habitación, con las piernas entrecruzadas –Ahora bien, tu vampiro sabe que temes estar sola y cree que es por alguien llamado Charlie.

Bella lo miro ceñuda unos segundos, sin entender del todo lo que Acyl le decía.

- Creen que ese tal Charlie te hizo algo que produce tu temor a estar sola –dijo Acyl chistando con la boca –además comento que la directora de la escuela donde te inscribieron no te quería en la escuela por estar preñada.

Bella frunció el ceño al escucharle llamarla "preñada", no consideraba aquella palabra muy amable.

- No me mires así, en mi época las llamábamos así –dijo Acyl encogiéndose de hombros –pero bueno, dijo tus calificaciones te habían ayudado a… viene tu vampiro, actúa normal, me quedare mirando un poco y luego me marcho.

Bella se giró hacia la puerta para ver entrar a Edward, quien la miro sorprendida ya que él esperaba que ella estuviera aun en el baño y que no notara su llegada.

- Me estabas esperando ¿eh? –Pregunto con una sonrisa.

- Claro –dijo Bella sonriéndole forzadamente -¿Qué fuiste a hablar con Carlisle?

- Oh, vamos muchacha, no seas tan directa, va ha sospechar –dijo Acyl mirándola desde el otro lado de la ventana, mientras Bella se maldecía por su reacción acelerada.

- Nada realmente importante –dijo Edward acercándose a la cama –solo conversábamos de cuando te haremos los exámenes.

- Eres un vampiro mentiroso –dijo Acyl negando con la cabeza –eso no fue lo que conversaste abajo.

- Claro –dijo Bella con mirada inquisidora antes de mirar por la ventana.

- ¿Tienes frío? –Pregunto Edward sentándose a su lado.

- No ¿Por qué? –Pregunto Bella quitando la mirada de Acyl.

- Miras demasiado la ventana y te abrazas a ti misma–dijo Edward abrazándola por la espalda.

- Ah, no es solo que miraba la noche –dijo Bella haciendo reír a Acyl.

- Eres horrible mintiendo, un verdadero fracaso –dijo Acyl mientras se colocaba de pie –veo que si no me voy terminaras delatándome, así que mejor me marcho, pero volveré pronto para que podamos conversar los dos, quiero que me cuentes algunas cosas, me aburre hablar solo a mi… bueno, adiós.

Bella lo vio marcharse, un poco aturdida por la actitud del vampiro, estaba realmente sorprendida porque parecía interesado en conversar con ella de forma amable. ¿Sera verdad o solo una trampa?

- ¿Qué tanto miras afuera? –Pregunto Edward mirando por sobre su hombro.

- Eh… intento… distinguir algo fuera, pero no puedo –dijo Bella sin saber exactamente que decir.

- Solo hay árboles –dijo Edward girándola poder meterla en la cama.

"Eso es lo que tu crees" pensó Bella mientras Edward la arropaba.

- Quédate aquí –dijo Bella acurrucándose a su costado, esperando con todo su corazón que Acyl realmente no quisiera asesinarla y que realmente fuera curiosidad, o todo aquello no terminaría nada de bien.

- No iré a ningún lado –dijo Edward acariciando suavemente su cabeza y susurrando su nana para hacerla dormir.

Continuara…

* * *

Se que ha saido demasiado tiempo y es descarado pedir disculpas por no haber actualizado antes, pero como soy descarada... DISCULPENME! de verdad lo siento, no he podido actualizar antes, la razon? muhas,yo diria que demasiadas y la verdad ya no vale la pena ahondar mas en ellos, lo importante es que ahora he vuelto e intentare ser un poco mas regular en las actualizaciones.

Muchas gracias a todos quienes dejaron un rr, les aseguro que los leì absolutamente todos. No prometo fecha de actualizaciones, pero no pasara tanto tiempo como la ultima vez, eso si.  
Besos a todos y otra vez pido las disculpas a todos.

Que Dios los bendiga y nos estamos leyendo pronto.

.:*:KoNnYtA-gRaNgEr:*:.


End file.
